Terra Praesul
by MadmanTobz
Summary: On hiatus again. Sorry guys! Will be back befor end of 2010. What happenes when Beast Boy gets depressed over the loss of Terra? Will the others bring her back? Are they able to? Suck at summaries! CURRENTLY BEING EDITED.
1. Remembering

Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership over any characters from ''Teen Titans'' and i do not gain any profit from doing this. All characters belong to the respective owners (not me)

A/N: As some of you may know I wrote ''How to know if you're a BBxTerra fan'' and asked for how many of you that wanted me to write a fic. I was really surprised when i woke up and saw that I had 5 reviews after just 1 day! I was expecting something like, 2 reviews… a month… Even though its only been 17 hours since I posted the questions I feel motivated already so here it is! First chapter :D

First though, I want to say a few things. I absolutely refuse to acknowledge the existence of the Teen Titans comics and will therefore not even remotely mention or refer to the comics in any way. I wish for you guys to not mention the comics _**at all.**_ **As i previously stated I am very driven by motivation and the comics make me depressed just by reading the phrase. Now, To be absolutely honest here, (and to my own shame) I confess that I actually have not watched all the Teen Titans episodes. I have watched the arc where Terra joins Slade and all that, but that was a few years ago and it was dubbed to my own language(Swedish). The reason I'm saying this is because I might write some stuff that doesn't add up exactly in every detail to the show. I will probably have a lot of stuff I thought of myself actually. Don't worry though, I wont have any sever OOC/OCness. Rated for possible future adult themes. I might have some ''ehem'' adult rated stuff later. It all depends on how the story develops and what the reviewers want. I also have no idea what time of year it was when Terra turned to stone so I don't want any reviews saying **''this doesn't add up this happened then and then!'' **ok?**

That was an ungodly long AN…. Lets just start this thing xD

* * *

It was a bright day. Very bright. Some would say even perfect. No clouds on the sky, perfect temperature, a warm breeze flying through the entire city. Everyone was out doing something.

Walking, shopping, throwing ball, anything to be out enjoying the weather. This was exactly what the Teen Titans were doing. Throwing ball, that is. Cyborg was throwing football with Robin and Starfire. Raven sitting in the shades, reading her book, as usual. The only one not doing something was Beast Boy. He just sat under a tree, eyes closed. Not really doing anything.

To an outsider, this may look normal, but to anyone that knew him, it was obvious something was bothering him. _''Starfire! Your gona throw the ball anytime today?'' _Cyborg shouted from afar.

Starfire, who had spaced out looking at Beast Boy, suddenly became aware that she was, in fact, still holding the ball in her hands. _''I am sorry Cyborg!''_ she shouts before throwing him the ball, a little to hard. Cyborg saw the projectile coming closer at a dangerous speed and quickly took cover to prevent the ball from giving him a black eye. Unfortunately, The projectile didn't just stop after that. Cyborg watched at it flew straight at a tree with a very distracted green shape shifter sitting below it._''BB! Watch out for the ball!''_ A little to late did the shape shifter look up to find a football flying at his head.

_''GAH!''_ he shouted before it hit him straight in the face, making him tip backwards slowly in a comical way.

_'' Beast Boy!''_ Starfire shouts._ ''Are you injured?''_ she continues. _''He'll be fine.''_ Raven says in here usual monotone voice**.**

_''Yo BB! You alright man?'' Cyborg asked running up to him._

'_'Am I alright?! I just got a football shoved up my nose!! Of course I'm not alright!'' _He replies a little grumpy.

_''Watch where you throw that thing!_'' he shouts before turning into a gorilla and throwing it back to Cyborg, hoping to hit him the same way.

Alas, things don't always go as planned, as he dodges the ball this time as well. This time, causing it to smack Robin straight on the forehead, making him fall back much like Beast Boy just had. As he gets back up, football still stuck on his face, he shouts _''What did I do!?_''

All in all, a very comical sight for anyone happen to pass by. As the ball came of his face however, he notices that Beast Boy had already left._ ''Hey, what's his problem?''_ Robin asks.

'_'Yeah, he's been grumpy all day! He didn't even bother me when I fried my meat this morning! Now that scares me.''_ Cyborg interjected**.**

'_'What is wrong with Beast Boy?''_ Starfire asked.

_''Beats me.''_ Robin says**.**

_''Me to man''_ Cyborg agrees _a_nd says:

_''Maybe he didn't get his tofu today?''_

_''I think it's something else''_ Robin says_. ''Maybe he's depressed for some reason?''_

_''You really don't remember?''_ Raven intervenes.

_''Remember what?_'' Starfire and Cyborg asks at the same time.

_''What day it is?''_ Raven continues, hoping for them to get the hint.

_''His birthday?''_Starfire and Cyborg once again ask at the same time.

'_'No'' _Raven says.

_''Valentines day?''_ Cyborg asks with a somewhat grossed out face thinking of the insinuation.

_''No. I cant believe you forgot. Its not like its something that's hard to remember.'' _She says_. _

_''Then Just tell us for god sake!''_ Cyborg says rather annoyed.

_''You cant remember? He was like this on this day last year to you know.''_ She says once again avoiding answering the question.

_''He was?''_ Cyborg says with a stupefied expression on his face.

_''What is wrong with Beast Boy Raven? Please say''_ Starfire says.

_''Yeah, come on Raven just spill it.''_ Robin agrees.

_''Today, its exactly 2 years since Terra turned to stone in Slades lair.''_

Everyone just stared at Raven, silently beating themselves up for forgetting. When they really thought about it, they forgot about it last year to.

_''Why didn't you mention it sooner!?''_ Cyborg asks almost shouting.

'_'That is kind of important ya know!''_

_''I saw no real reason to bring it up since Beast Boy is depressed enough already.''_ She states in her usual monotone voice.

_''Besides, its not like you remembered it last year so I figured I didn't really have to bring it up this year either. Hearing your reaction, I kind of wish I hadn't''_. She continues.

She did have a point, they thought. Besides Beast Boy, everyone else had pretty much come to peace with her being turned to stone. They had tried all they could think of and it hadn't worked so they just, kind of gave up on trying. They still missed having her around though. Even if Raven still wasn't over her betrayal and really couldn't see any possibility of trusting her even if they got her back. They stood there for a while in silence, everyone in their own thoughts, before Starfire suddenly shouted;

_''Beast boy!''_

Everyone just stared at her, wondering what she meant.

_''Beast Boy must be having the depression! We can not just ignore him on this day. We should try to give him the sheering up!''_ She half-shouts in her normal voice.

''_Actually, that sounds like a good idea Starfire. We should go do something as a group.''_ Robin says. _''That should cheer him up, and we get a day off''_ he continues.

_''Sounds good to me!''_ Cyborg states_. ''We could eat pizza!''_ he continued.

''_And travel to the park of amusement!''_ Starfire interjects.

''_And get waffles from Wally's Waffle House.''_ Robin joins in.

_''And eat pizza!''_ Cyborg says again. _''With lots of meat!''_ he continues as his eyes turn to a pair of stakes_. _

_''I do not believe that Beast Boy would get cheered up by that.''_ Starfire points out in one of her rare moments of high clarity_._

''_Beast Boy? Beast Boy who?''_ Cyborg asks, still with the thought of meat taking up most of his focus.

At this, two of the four present started laughing. The exceptions being Cyborg, who still hadn't noticed the laughter, and Raven, still looking at the three_. _

''_So we got a plan?''_ Robin asks after they stopped laughing.

''_I'm in!''_ Cyborg shouts enthusiastically while still thinking about the joys that come with the common substance known as meat.

''_Sounds like a wonderful suggestion Robin!''_ Starfire says equally enthusiastic.

_''Well? Raven? What about you?''_ Robin asks.

''_Well, if there's going to be waffles I suppose I could agree.''_ She replies already thinking of what to put on them**.**(1).

_''Great. Its settled then._'' Robin said, before they all left looking for Beast Boy.

**************************************************************************************

Yeah baby!!?. My absolutely first fanfiction chapter EVER. I'd like to thank the 4 reviewers that reviewed my ''How to know if you are a TerraxBB fan'' and motivated me to write this!

Thanks to: FantasyMind93, Templar Of Honor, Sp00, TrixiStixs

Just want to thank Tianimalz as well for writing her BBxTerra fics. Even though you have stopped making them, they were a _**huge **_inspiration to me.

Just know that I want opinions and reviews in the reviews and not any unnecessary flaming and stuff cus' that makes me lose motivation. I _**do **_accept '' negative'' reviews as long as what you say is actually correct. Feel free to mention any spelling or grammar errors and I'll try to fix them as soon as I can. And if you got any suggestions or ideas feel free to mention them as well. Of course there is no guarantee I will include your ideas and/or suggestions just because you review them. All depends on what you write! :D I don't know when I will update this though. Possible within days. Possible after months. I don't know. Got a lot to do in the coming weeks/months with school tests and birthdays. Got 5 birthdays to plan and celebrate within the next 2 months _**and**_ Christmas, which my family celebrate _**twice**_… meaning even more planning… so yeah, no idea when next chappy is up xD And once again I made another ungodly long Authors note sorry guys!

For those of you who don't know, Raven has stated herself that she loves waffles ''more then life itself'' :D

EDIT: I re-wrote this and changed all the writing styles for the chapter into what I've decided to write like. For some reason, my word program is being a bitch and makes my writing into thick black letters in cursive style no matter what settings i use. I've edited the chapters into the current style with the document manager in the account section. **_word by word._** Took me an hour just to edit. Made some smaller changes to the dialogue and corrected some mistakes. Please keep reading and review review REVIEW!


	2. Darkness

**Authors note: Ok guys, I've decided to re-write this chapter completely. I reduced the depressing stuff **_**a lot**_**. It is still angst-ish but no where near as much as before. Made it longer as well. Anyway, thanks to those who reviewed the ''pre-edited chapter'' and got me to change it. You were right, it was to short and a little **_**to**_** cruel. Though, since this chapter is **_**only**_** about Terra, it's really hard to write that much in it. I know I told some of you I would gather notes for a couple of days before I changed it but, I had double lesson in Spanish today so I'm in a great mood :D Got a perfect pronunciation! Though I don't have a clue what the stuff I say really means… xD**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Well, I own this laptop (I hope) Anyway, Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Darkness**

**Darkness. **

''Why is it so dark? Where am i?'' Terra wondered. She remembered throwing Slade into the lava, talking to beast boy…. What had they said?

****************************** Flashback******************************

'' _Terra come on!'' He shouted .''Its to late!''_

''_Its never to late.'' She shouted back._

*****************************End Flashback **************************** **

That's right… she had tried to stop the volcano. She couldn't remember what happened after that. She couldn't remember if she even managed to stop it. Not even if she survived or not.

''_Am I dead?_'' she wondered.

''_Is this how it is to be dead? Nothing? All alone with your thoughts? In the dark….? What now?''_

She tried to think her way out of it. Maybe her soul was passing on… maybe everything around here was simply dark by nature giving the illusion that she was blind. That illusion was, however, shattered when she realized that she couldn't move, talk or even smell anymore.

Suddenly a thought hit her. A terrible thought that could easily drive even the strongest of monsters into insanity. ''Was this it?'' Was she just going to continue to exist like this… forever?

All alone with her thoughts.. not even her own voice.. her own body? For all eternity?

Before any of this, long ago when she was younger… before she joined Slade before she joined the titans..

She used to think about the afterlife sometimes. She had never been a religious person though, never really believed in hell and heaven. But still, she had thought of many possible ways of hell. It struck her right now that this was far worse then any hell she had ever imagined…

All alone, can't move, talk, look or even smell anything forever.. in complete darkness… The thought was mind breaking. The only thing she could feel was emotions… that was not a good thing…

Fear and panic was trying to overcome her senses. She fought it however, unwilling to give in and go mad. She refused to think about the fact that this was her new existence.

The thought would drive her insane. Facing something like that would break any human easily. She tried to think of something else. Think of her past life.

She remembered when she was one of the titans. Even though she had betrayed them she missed those times. Just hanging in the tower with the others and fighting the occasional criminal. Watching Beast Boy prank the others…

Raven always got mad whenever he did that. Now in hindsight she felt bad for betraying them.

She wanted to say she was sorry, to all of them. Even though she knew they would probably never forgive her or trust her again she still wanted them to know she was sorry. She was kind of thankful to the fact that she didn't have any eyes, or at least she didn't feel any, because if she had, she would have cried. It struck her that she would probably never see any of them again. Or anyone for that matter.

''_No! Wrong thoughts! Think of something else damn it!'' _she thought. She _had to_. Going insane was _not_ an option._ ''Food! That's it! Starfires food!'' _she thought, imagining all the different ,delicious(oO?) dishes she used to make.

She absently wondered if she could starve in here, or if she could even get hungry for that matter.

So that's how she spent her first days in the darkness, thinking about food. Even though there was no way for her to determine time in here. Eventually though, she ran out of dishes to think of, and since she didn't feel any hunger at all, she kind of lost interest.

''_What now?''_ she thought, trying to think of anything else to think of.

(A/n: that sounded way better when I thought it… no pun intended)

She started to ponder over the more resent events though. Like her own betrayal, and what happened in the volcano. She tried, really hard, but she just couldn't remember how the hell she got here.

''_Did I really die? I can't remember any pain... or even falling into the lava… what happened?''_

She desperately tried to remember but to no avail. Though trying to remember worked wonders when trying not to think of her future.

''_The last thing I remember is Beast Boy flying away on one of my rocks… then what? Come on Terra, what did you do then!?''_

The subject was starting to slightly annoy her but she refused to think of that, _other_ thing.

''_Damn it! Think for god sake!'' _She thought but soon decided to give up and think of something else. She could try again later, its not like she had anything better to do.

''_I wish I was still with the titans…'' _she thought.

''_They're probably glad I'm gone though… They should be. If I were them, I wouldn't forgive myself either. Er.. that came out wrong..'' _she mentally laughed a little for the first time since she got here.

Wherever she was.

The laughter didn't last long though, since it just reminded her of how terribly alone she was.

That's when she decided, if she _ever _got out of here, she would tell the titans she was sorry. She didn't really think they would forgive her but she at least wanted them to know she was sorry. Maybe she could crash at her old cave for a while. Slade wouldn't bother her now that he was gone and she wouldn't risk running into the titans or anyone from the city. That is, assuming the titans didn't throw her into jail the second she got back from… wherever she was.

Though that was not something she could do anything about in her current state, it helped her to cling on to her hope. She didn't know if she was truly dead or not, so she couldn't risk imagining the possibility that this state was permanent, in case it wasn't. She just had to, keep hoping for _something_ to happen.

* * *

A/N: Even though the remake is twice as long as the original was, I still think it's to short. Now, I have had the absolutely _best _day for a year today. Family out, house all to myself with 2 dogs and I can finally let my cat inside :D This is good news for you guys! Because in order to use this mood, I'm going to write the entire third chapter _today_ and post it before I go to bed! Don't know exactly when but it _will_ be up today! Plus it will _probably _be my longest chapter yet, since I have a lot of stuff planed for it! Thanks for reading this A/N! review review review!

EDIT: So I changed some stuff in this chapter. Not much really. Mostly grammatical errors and miss-writes and stuff like that. Changed the last part so Terra doesn't plan on joining the titans again. That's kind of it xD I am still not happy with how the story turns out. If I wasn't the author, I wouldn't read it xD Please don't stop reading xD


	3. Chicken And Waffles

A/N: Here it is! Just as I promised! Chapter three! I always keep my word :D Now, sory for the last chapter being so damn short. I just couldn't think of more to add in. The entire chapter made me kind of depressed to write and to me, that's almost worse than getting writers block :'(

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All characters are the property of their respective owners. (not me)

* * *

''YO! BB! YOU THERE!?'' Cyborg shouts once again. ''THIS AIN'T FUNNY YA KNOW!'' They had been looking for Beast Boy for 2 hours. Cyborg was searching the top half of the tower and Raven took the down part while Robin and Starfire checked all his favorite hangouts and so far, they had no luck in finding the green shape shifter.

''Where the hell can he be!?'' Cyborg asks over the T-com for the twelfth time in the last half hour.

''For the twelfth time, we don't know!!'' Robin replies. ''Asking us once a minute wont find him either so keep looking!'' He says in a voice clearly showing irritation.

''Calm down man… I'm just asking…'' Cyborg replies in a somewhat passive voice.

''How are we supposed to eat pizza with a lot of meat as a group, if we're not **in **the group!?'' Cyborg says in a now annoyed voice, longing for meat.

''GAH!'' Robin answers in a somewhat hopeless fashion, clearly giving up on the subject.

''Will you two just shut up and keep looking?'' Raven says in an angered voice.

''I can't hear myself **walk** with you two fighting over the T-Com.''

''Fine'' They both reply simultaneously.

''Starfire, any luck on your side?''

''I am afraid not Robin. No one at the video store has seen him since last week. How about you guys?.'' She answers. ''No luck here.'' Cyborg states. ''Nothing here either'' Raven states after accidentally stepping on a sugary liquid that seemed suspiciously much like cherry coke. ''Great… now my shoes will stick to the floor…'' She thought with a deadpan expression.

''But he's been here sometime today at least.'' She declared over the T-com.

''How do you know?'' Robin wondered. ''Don't ask'' she replied.

**********************************Meanwhile*************************************

Beast Boy sat on a rock, looking over at the ''statue'' of Terra with a depressed face.

''**She didn't deserve this. Why did this have to happen to her?''**he thought sadly.

During the two years since it happened, he had visited her every time he was down.

It had a calming effect on him to look at her. Calming, yet saddening. Every time he saw her, it reminded him of the time she had lived with them in the tower. She was the only one other than himself who had laughed at his jokes. She had even helped him with a prank or two. Or three…

It made him think of all that happened. How unfair it all actually was. He was sure the other titans missed her to, but not like he did.

''**I wonder if she's conscious or not… that would suck…''**he thought.

''i wish you were here Terra.''He said out loud, just in case she actually **could**hear him.

He finished his sixth cherry coke and threw the can away before walking up and gently grabing her right hand with his left. In her current position, it could be mistaken for a simple high-five. There was no real reason to why he did it, he just started doing it the first time he was there.

Then he just, continued doing it every time he was leaving.

''Bye Terra. See you again soon. I promise. ''He said before walking out of the cave, heading back for Titan Tower.

* * *

''There it was again!'' She thought. ''That feeling!'' That warm feeling. She felt it where she thought her hands would be if she could feel them. Though it felt, distant. Like, when your foot falls asleep and someone touches it. Faint. But it was there. After the first time she felt it, she had began to hope. Maybe she would get back out in the world? A second chance or something. Though it hadn't lasted that long, it was a feeling. During the time she had been here, she had felt it 58 times. She had carefully memorized every time she felt it, hoping it meant she was getting closer to getting her sense of touch back. It also provided her with something new to think about in order to keep **that **thought away. Though she had no idea how long she had actually been like this. She had absolutely no way of tracking time and since she didn't have a body, she couldn't tell if she had slept at all. She knew though, it had been a damn long time. In the beginning, not long after she had ''woke up'' she remembered feeling other things on what would have been her body, if she could feel it. Though, just like the warmth it had felt distant, and it hadn't felt good. Imagine your foot sleeping, and someone putting small suction cups on it. And unlike the warmth in her ''hand'', it had only happened once. She was beginning to lose the hope that she would get out of here.

''If I get out of here, I'll never make a volcano erupt again!'' she thought, trying to joke it away. A habit she had picked up not long after she woke up.

''And eat so much food it would make Beast Boy and Cyborg look like ants''

* * *

''Wait, did anyone check the cave where Terra got turned to stone?'**' **Raven wonderd over the T-com. If you had been in the titan tower, the video store or the mall at that moment, you would see a teen, doing a face palm. ''Why didn't we think of that sooner?!**'' **Robin said over the T-com.

''You said you were checking out his favorite places, I assumed you did it!''Cyborg shouted over the communicator. ''We've never seen him go there! How the hell do you call that a ''favorite place'' if he doesn't go there?!'' Robin replied. ''Just go for god sake.''Raven said a little annoyed.

Beast Boy was walking back to the tower when suddenly, He ran into Robin,

''There you are! We have been looking all over for you. Where have you been?''

''Just visiting Terra. What, I'm not allowed to visit our friend?''He answered, a little grumpy.

''Just calm down a little. We've decided to have a day out as a group. We're going to Pizza Hut, then we're going to Wally's Waffle House, then the amusement park. And you're coming with us whether you want it or not.'**' **Robin said, not letting Beast Boy get a word in.

''I don't feel like pizza'' He said in a weak attempt to get out of it. Alas, things usually don't work out as we want them to.

''Then we'll skip the pizza and go straight to the waffle house. And don't try to wiggle out of that too because Raven will lock you away in god-knows-where if you make us skip the waffles.''

He said jokingly, not entirely sure if it was a joke or a real threat.

''Now, come on before the others worry even more.''

''Dude, you really can't manage a day without my astonishing charm and quick wits can you?'' Beast Boy said with his trademark fang grin. Though you could see a slight sign of sadness on his features.

''I have to tell the others to remind me why we missed you.''Robin Replied.

* * *

''Hey, meet us at the waffle house in 10 minutes. I got Beast Boy right here and we're on our way.''

''What!? I thought we were going to the pizza place!'' Cyborg replied in a disappointed tone.

'' Well, Beast Boy said he wasn't really up for pizza, and we are doing this for his sake right?''Robin was quick to reply.

''Damn that little rat! I had already planned what different sorts of meat I was gona put on it!**'' **

''Well, sucks to be you.''Robin said.

Starfire didn't really care about skipping the pizza as long as she got to go to the amusement park. And Raven really couldn't complain if they got to the waffle house faster.

''Oh man!'' Cyborg said before closing his T-com, ending the conversation

* * *

The teen titans were sitting around a table at ''Wally's Waffle House'' , finishing up their third serving of Waffles. Well, everyone except Raven, who was on her fifth. Oddly, she didn't eat much faster then usual, yet she had eaten more then both Cyborg and Beast Boy.

What was really scary though, was that she was actually smiling a little, and it seemed it was actually a genuine smile and not one of those smiles she had when Beast Boy hurt himself. Though the green boy himself hadn't really noticed.

''YO! BB! What's wrong man? You keep spacing out!''Cyborg said.

''Huh wah? Oh… sorry. Just thinking.''

''oh? 'bout what?''He wondered, not wanting to miss a chance to tease his green midget friend.

''Nothing. Just normal stuff.''He said, not wanting to admit he was thinking of Terra.

''Sure you were.'**' **Cyborg teased, but decided to drop it since they were doing this to cheer him up. Well, Raven **might **be in it just for the waffles but still…

It didn't take long before they finished up and decided to head on to the amusement park instead.

Didn't take long to get there by foot. Though Cyborg had wanted to take the car, he got outvoted by the others. They noticed Beast Boy was still depressed and silently agreed to try and cheer him up at the amusement park.

After they had paid for entrance they all gathered in a circle.

''So, what we gona do first? Robin asked.

''I don't really care.'' Beast Boy said in a voice that held less mischief then usual.

''I got an idea, why don't we split up into 2 groups and meet up here later?'' He said with a plan of mischief forming in his mind.

''Any objections? Robin asked. Not a sound from anyone.

''Fine then! Robin you go with Starfire. BB, Raven and I go together.'' He said, laughing on the inside.

''Um… sure…'' Robin said trying to keep a blush of his face from thinking about walking around the amusement park alone with Starfire.

''He didn't plan this did he?'' Robin thought. ''Na.. of course he didn't.''

Though that was, in fact, exactly what he had done.

''Great! Lets go!'' Cyborg said enthusiastically.

''Great… walking around for hours in a place like this with a can opener and a vegetable.. sounds like fun.'' Raven said in her monotone voice. Though she sounded a **little** happier since they went to the waffle house.

* * *

Cyborg was _**not**_ having fun. Beast Boy was as down as ever and Raven was being her usual, not-caring neutral self. Maybe making Robin and Starfire go together wasn't worth it after all…

He had to do _**something.**_

''Yo BB, you see that stand over there?'' he said pointing at a stand with several objects stacked up against a wall and a bunch or rings laying on the counter.

''I bet I can win a prize before you can!'' he said, trying to provoke him into accepting.

''Dude! Not a chanse! BB said before running over to the stand and paying for a round.

''Bohja'' He silently thought to himself before he ran after, Raven just following since she had nothing better to do.

$50 bucks and alot of shouting later, they still hadn't won a single time.

''Aw man! This is** _your_** fault! I don't know how but I just** _know _**_it is somehow!''_

''**_My_ **fault!? This was your idea!'' BB shouted back.

''Will you two just stop fighting? You can't win this so why cant we just go on and get this over with?'' Raven said in a whiny tone.

''You saying we can't win? Is that what you're saying? I'll show you! We're gona win you a price!''

''Yeah!'' BB agreed. With that being said, Cyborg started analyzing the distance and air velocity to the target. After running the math, he instructed BB on how to do. After trying, and failing, in monkey form, they finally made it when BB morphed into a gorilla and threw the ring exactly as Cyborg instructed.

''Hell yeah!'' Cyborg said, waving his hands in the air.

''Told you we'd win you a price'' Cyborg said as BB handed the prize to Raven.

''A giant chicken. I must be the luckiest girl in the world'' She said in a sarcastic voice.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, they were walking to no where in particular as Cyborg asked

''_What do we do now?''_ BB looked at the attraction he wanted to ride.

Cyborg followed his line of sight and visibly sighed as he realized just what ride he was looking at.

''_Aw damn. That sucks''_

* * *

Somewhere else in the park, Robin and Starfire were enjoying the sweet sweet substance known as cotton candy. Though they hadn't really done much yet. Robin was simply to nervous to ask her if she wanted to ride anything. (A/N: meant in a non-perverted way -.-)

''_**Just ask her damn it! What's the worst that could happen?''**_ he thought.

''_Um… Starfire?''_

''_Yes Robin?''_ She said, looking up from her cotton candy to look at him and, was she blushing?

''_Would you like to, um.. ride anything?''_ zero point five seconds later he realized how it sounded. It was to late to fix now though. He just hoped she didn't catch on to the insinuation. Luckily for him, she didn't seem to.

''_Yes, I would love to do that.''_ She said still blushing slightly

''_Great! So… what you wanna ride?''_ He asked, now starting to blush slightly when his mind connected the new question with the last one.

''_Um…''_ she said, looking around, trying to decide what to ride.

''_That one.''_ She said and pointed at her chosen attraction.

Seeing what she was pointing at, his blush _**intensified**_ to the point where it became visible for anyone within a meters radius. Deciding he might as well play with it, they stood up and began to walk towards the Ferris wheel.

* * *

A/N: Puh… That was a long chapter. _Though not half as long as the __**really **_long_chapters I've seen here. Now that I'm done with it, I'm going straight to bed. Hope you enjoy it! Remember to _**Review Review Review!**_ Please? xD Sry for being an hour late though :'(_

_EDIT: I have now decided on how I want to write, I have therefore changed the writing style for when they talk/think. List of what style is what comes in next chapter. For those who are confused, I __**know**__ the Ferris wheel in the cartoon was destroyed but in this fic, it was rebuilt soon after ok? Also, the reason I changed the chapter already posted was because I'm afraid I might lose readers over it xD _

_EDIT2: Chapter 4 is up and its TWICE as long as this :D exactly 5000 words w00t._

_EDIT3: Guys, i **really really **hate this chapter so please don't judge the fic by this chapter. Please read on xD Most of this is just filler and stuff i came up with in the last second so please have mercy xD_


	4. Breaking The Rock

A/N: thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. According to most of my reviewers (and some PMs) I'm apparently managing to keep most of the characters IC (yay me!). But, some of you have said that Robin seems slightly OOC and for that I apologize. I haven't actually watched a lot of the episodes so my image of Robin comes from his voice and how he's acted in the parts I've seen him in. Just happens to be that the most parts I've seen him in are ''funny moments'' which is the reason I make so many comical situations with him. I understand some of you are confused on where I'm going with the current events and you'll be glad to know this chapter will (hopefully) clear that up. And I know how important it is to always keep an eye on your story and remember as much as possible to avoid plot holes and such. Therefore i try to post the chapters as fast as possible so I don't forget where i was going or what I was planning. I also keep re-reading my fic about 4-5 times a day. The grammar mistakes are overlooked because I'm typing on Microsoft word and it only correct it if the word I write doesn't exist. I am completely relying on my own knowledge when it comes to the grammar, even though I am _far _from perfect at it. The reason I don't have a beta reader is because I for one don't have a clue on how to get one and how that works, and also because that would mean I have to wait for the results before I can post the chapter. But, since I really don't want to disappoint you, I will try to, in the future, check extra carefully and ,if I can't come to a conclusion myself, I'll check it up on the internet.

Regarding the grammar problems and miss-writes, my laptop has a retarded habit of jumping like, 3-8 lines back randomly when I write for no apparent reason, resulting in a lot of annoying re-writes. Often resulting in a letter or mark forgotten from the last time I wrote it. And once again I am sorry for this ridiculously long A/N. I just want to address all issues you had with the story so far before I continue it so you can get a more enjoyable read. Also, if you're confused about the ''suction cup on a sleeping foot'' part in last chapter, I'll just clarify right now that what I was referring to was when they were trying to turn her back to normal and did all sorts of things to solve it. I imagine Cyborg would do some readings on her body with some machine he's got or something so that's what that was about. (yeah that sounded smart… go me..)

Also, before I start this chapter I'd like to officially thank Sp00. I can't think of any combination of words in the English language that would express how immensely thankful I am to you for your PM. It has given me so many ideas I can't count them all and I now have all the main events, the upcoming villains and the most of the future storyline as well as the explanation for how everything will/has happen planned out! I even know who I'm going to pair Raven with! Not telling you though : ) As a thank you to him. He gets to know what I'm basing the future events and villains/persons and upcoming abilities on! I'd like to announce that anyone who says or does something that helps me like this will be officially thanked in the A/N and, if they accept, get to know something about the future story. Not anything that would completely spoil it though. Once again, Sorry for this _ungodly_ long A/N. I will try to, in the future, make them smaller.

* * *

_Note: If you see someone thinking or talking and some words are in the wrong style, that just means I'm putting _emphasis _on the word._

_Chapter 4_

Hope and Discoveries.

Robin and Starfire were about to stand in the line to the Ferris wheel when they heard some very familiar voices drawing near.

''I told you I don't wanna ride the damn Ferris wheel!'' Cyborg shouted.

''_Crap!''_Robin thought as he tried to think of an excuse for them not to ride the Ferris wheel. Starfire would most likely refuse to change her mind unless he thought of something special. Unfortunately, he couldn't think of anything, so he decided he just had to take it like a man.

Deny any romantic intentions as soon as they asked.

''I'm telling you I don't care what you want!!**'' **Beast Boy could be heard shouting back.

''I'm telling you this is what I want so stop whining about it! You don't see Raven complaining about it do you?'' To that, Cyborg had no answer that wouldn't make him sound like a wuss.

''Fine! But I ain't going up that thing!''He said.

''I didn't ask you to!''Beast Boy replied.

''No but you…!**'' **He said before spotting Robin and Starfire in the line. Grinning almost madly he poked Beast Boy on the shoulder and pointed at the ''couple''.

''Look at the love birds**!''** he shouted teasingly at the two.

''_Great, I'll never hear the end of this.''_Robin thought.

Surprisingly, Beast Boy didn't react as he had feared, or in Cyborgs case, hoped.

That didn't stop Cyborg from teasing them though.

''Hey Robin! How's the date goin'?'' Cyborg once again shouted at the two. That was getting annoying.

''We are **not** on a date!!'' He shouts to everyone present, earning several looks from many bystanders.

''Whatever man. If you're all going to ride that thing I'm going back to the tower.'' Cyborg said before walking off.

''If he gets to leave then I want to leave to.'' Raven said hopefully.

''No one is forcing you to stay if you don't want to.'' Robin said, slightly annoyed that the others had seemingly forgotten why they were really there. Speaking of which, Beast Boy didn't look much better then when they arrived. In fact, he looked even more down than before.

''Why didn't you say so before we got here?'' She said before she walked of, most likely heading for the tower as well. Oddly, Beast Boy hadn't spoken a word since they stopped. He just kept staring up at the Ferris wheel for some reason.

''Can't we get on the wheel?'' BB said in a somewhat sad voice, not taking his eyes of it.

''Um… sure...'' Robin said, moving forward in the line.

Getting inside the booth, they sat down waiting for it to start moving. Though, BB had an absent expression on his face.

''_I wonder what's wrong'' _Robin thought. Little did he know, Starfire was thinking the exact same thing.

''Beast Boy, what is wrong?'' she wondered.

''It's nothing really.'' He said with a neutral voice.

''I have watched many earthly behaviors and this is definitely not nothing '' She replied, surprising both Robin and Beast Boy by demonstrating a good understanding of human behavior. Who would have guessed that?

''Well?'' She asked, still waiting for the reply. Recovering from his surprise, BB once again turned neutral and looked away.

''I'm just remembering when Terra and I rode this thing.'' He said still looking away.

''_So __that's__ what's been bothering him.'' _Robin thought.

''Um.. Starfire? Could you… leave us alone for a while?'' Robin said in a voice to low for BB to hear.

After a few seconds she answered '' Of course.'' With a hint of… disappointment?

''I will leave immediately.'' She said before opening the door to the booth and flying away.

''_I probably should have thought that through…''_ He thought to himself before changing his focus to the task at hand. He was suddenly glad that Cyborg had chosen not to ride with them. This would be hell with him in the background.

''So…. You mind telling me what you're thinking about? ''_That came out wrong…''_He said/thought.

''Not really.'' Came the reply almost immediately. ''Ok then.'' Robin said before he turned to look out the window, only to turn back after what felt like half a second after hearing BB speak up.

''I just miss her you know... I want her to come back. It feels wrong to go on without her. It feels like we're leaving her behind.'' He said, no longer hiding the sadness in his voice.

''I promised we would bring her back and we haven't even tried in months.''

''Beast Boy, we tried everything we could and nothing worked. We can't ignore the city for her sake, you know that.'' Robin replied.

''I know. I don't want to, but I feel as if the city is less important. I know it's wrong but I can't help it.''

''Beast Boy, I promise, if we ever find a way to turn her back we will do it but we simply can't prioritize her over the city, no matter how much it hurts.'' Robin said in order to comfort his friend.

''You just don't understand.'' He said before he turned into an eagle and flew back towards the tower.

''Damn''Robin thought as the ride ended and he got of the Ferris wheel, receiving quite a few odd stairs as he was 2 people short from when they entered.

***********************************Later**********************************

''Guys, I think we have to do something about this.'' Robin declared to everyone present. They were in the living room in Titans Tower, and he had just entered the room after getting back.

''About what?'' Cyborg said, looking up from his videogame.

''About Beast Boy.'' Robin said. ''I don't think he could snap out of it no matter what we say. I talked to him and what he said was very disturbing.''

''What did he say exactly?'' Starfires voice came from the kitchen.

''He said that the city doesn't seem as important anymore. We know Beast Boy wouldn't say something like that unless he really meant it. We need to find a way to get him his motivation back.''

''Like what?'' Cyborg asked from the couch.

''Well, I have an idea but I'm not sure I like it myself.'' Robin replied.

''What is it?'' Raven said now looking up from her book. She could almost guess what he was about to say. And she didn't like it.

''We could try getting Terra back'' came the reply. ''Although, I'm not sure we could trust her even if we managed to do it.'' He said.

''I believe we should try it.'' Starfire said, being the only one of the group besides Beast Boy who had truly forgiven her and was ready to trust her again.

''I don't know about this man. Of course I miss havin' her around but even if we did get her back, how would we know if we could trust her again?'' Cyborg said with concern in his voice.

''I think I might have an idea for that to. Though, we should probably not tell Beast Boy about it. He would definitely not like it. I'm not sure I like it myself, but that's all I can come up with.'' Robin said.

''Then what is it?'' Cyborg asked.

''You remember when Slade attacked the tower with his robots right?''

''So, what do you say?'' Robin said.

''I don't know man. It's a little cruel. Besides, if this backfires and she doesn't make it, Beast Boy will just be even worse than he is now. This could go **really **wrong.'' Cyborg said.

''I believe it is a much too cruel suggestion.'' Starfire said.

''I think it's a good idea. It will show us whether or not we can trust her. It's the only definite way.'' Raven said with a monotone voice. She silently thought it was nothing less then what she deserved.

''As much as I don't like it, Raven has a point. I think we should do it.'' Cyborg voted.

''I do not'' Starfire voted.

''I say we do it'' Raven voted (A/N: no perverted ideas now guys.)

''I don't like it but we have to do something. I say we do it'' Robin voted.

''So we have a plan then.'' Robin stated.

Everyone nodded except for Starfire who still didn't like it.

''Let's just hope when this is over, and if she makes it, **she** can forgive **us**.''

The bridge to Jump City. Large, solid and durable. A symbol for Jump City itself. 150 meters high and 5km long. Every day hundreds, if not thousands of vehicles passed by carrying various people and objects. Though, that was not what the green shape shifter sitting on top of it was thinking about. Watching the sunset.

''_I wonder if Terra would have liked this._**''** He thought. She didn't seem like the kind. Though it wouldn't surprise him if she was. There was so much about her he never knew. He hadn't really thought about that until she got turned to stone. They had hung out a lot, yet he didn't know if she watched the sunset or not. It kind of reminded him of her. Her blond hair. If he focused hard enough, he could almost see it in front of him. Sighing to himself at the image, he continued to watch the sun go down.

He sat like that until the sun was below the horizon, then he left for the tower to get some sleep.

''_I hope I don't run into any of the others''_ he thought as he flew back. He wasn't really in the mood for talking. When he arrived, 2 things struck him. 1, No one was up. 2, the lights were out. Though he was too tired to care. They were probably just tired just like he was. He went straight for his bedroom, passing Terras on the way. Stopping outside to look at the door for a few seconds before moving on to his room, and bed. Before he lied down on his bed he absently wondered why the others had gone to bed so early.

''_Meh… probably just tired''_

That was, however, not what they were doing. They weren't even in their beds. They were in the dried out volcano with Terra, to be precise, doing a little midnight researching. Well, Cyborg and Raven were doing the work. Robin and Starfire couldn't do much more than come up with ideas when it came to advanced spells and science.

Cyborg was working at a computer he brought with him and Raven was meditating in the middle of the cave. Well, it looked like she was meditating. From what she had explained, she was apparently scanning her mind for a spell that could work. She had already tried, and failed, 3 different spells. Cyborg didn't do any better.

''Dude, we've been doing this for hours and we still haven't come up with anything new. I'm getting tired. Can't we just go to bed and try again tomorrow?'' Cyborg said with a tired voice.

''No. Beast Boy will probably get more and more depressed the longer we leave this be. Besides, if we sneak out during the day Beast Boy will wonder what we're doing. We don't want him getting his hopes up in case we can't cure her.'' Robin answered.

''Plus the fact that we might kill her by accident if we try to revive her in the wrong way'' Raven interjected.

Cyborg simply kept working not saying a word. Mostly due to the fact that he was too tired to open his mouth without a _really_ good reason to.

*****3 hours later*****

Cyborg had fallen asleep on his keyboard an hour ago and was now snoring loudly. Starfire was also close to sleep as you could tell by her head constantly going up and down in a groggy manor and her eyes half closed, occasionally closing fully for a few seconds before opening a bit again. It was obvious that she was having trouble staying awake. Robin was better off, though still tired, not as tired as the other two. In fact, the only person that didn't seem tired at all was Raven.

''I can't think of anything else that could help her'' Raven stated, completely out of ideas.

Somewhat waking up by the sound of her voice, Robin suddenly became aware of the others state of consciousness.

''Guys! We have to keep working on this!'' He half shouted to get the others attention. Seeing that no one reacted, he slowly got up from his sitting position on the ground (somewhat regretting it due to the fact that Starfire was leaning on the same wall as he was, therefore not being that far from falling asleep on his shoulder) and walked over to Cyborgs sleeping form.

Pulling out his bo-staff, he firmly hit Cyborg on the head, waking him up abruptly.

''Dude! What the hell did you do that for?!'' He shouted in a half sleepy annoyed voice.

''We need to keep working on this!'' Robin said, justifying his actions, though he didn't go to wake up Starfire.

''Man we ain't never gona get her out of that block!'' Cyborg said in annoyance.

''You know, he may be right Robin. I have tried every spell I know for reviving the dead and nothing's worked.'' Raven cut in.

''That's what I've been trying to s-… wait what? I thought stuff like that only worked on dead people?'' Cyborg exclaimed with a confused voice.

''That is kind of the idea isn't it?'' Raven asked also confused.

''Um.. no? She's trapped inside the rock, not dead. I didn't tell you that?'' He said in a high pitched voice.

''Um.. no?'' Raven said in an annoyed manor.

''Ops…'' Cyborg said, slightly fearing for his life now as he could see Raven getting angry.

''You mean I have just spent half the night in the same uncomfortable position, because you ''forgot to mention it''?'' She said now clearly showing aggravation.

''Uhm… I'm not sure if I'm comfortable answering that…'' He said, now backing away behind Robin.

Raven absently considered throwing a rock towards the half-machine, but decided against it when he cowered behind the team leader.

''What does this mean?'' Robin asked, slightly confused.

''It means, that I've been trying the wrong spells ever since she got turned to stone.'' Raven said, throwing an icy glare towards Cyborg.

''What we should need in order to get her out, would be a teleportation spell that could teleport her out of that stone shell.'' Raven added.

''Do you know any like that?'' Robin asked hopefully.

''I might. It's **very** hard to teleport something like this. It's like trying to teleport a person without letting any of the energy even touch the clothes.''

''That doesn't sound too hard.'' Cyborg said, regaining his confidence.

''I would like to see you remove a nut from its shell without letting **anything** touch the shell.'' Raven said sarcastically.

At that, Cyborg visibly flinched. That **was** hard.

''So, can you do it?'' Robin once again asked.

''I think I can. But…''

''But what?'' Robin and Cyborg asked at the same time.

''But, once I get her out, her clothes will still be rock… Meaning she will probably be nude.'' She said, looking at the two **boys** present. Was she blushing a little?

''Oh… I guess we should… kind a… head back for the tower and prepare a bed for her…'' He said before nodding at Cyborg and heading out of the cave.

Of course they left Starfire there to help Raven and later on Terra in any way she might be needed. Sighing to herself, Raven walked over to the sleeping form of Starfire and poked her square in the forehead.

''What is it Robin……?'' She said absently, still with her head in la-la land.

''Starfire, it's me.'' Raven said with a very small smile on her lips at what the alien girl had actually said.

At hearing her fellow female titan answer, Starfire jolted up into a standing position, frenetically looking around, scanning the surrounding area for the boy she had mentioned in hopes of not finding him. She did **not** want him to hear that.

''Calm down, Robin's not here.'' Raven said in an amused voice.

''Oh…'' Starfire said with a blush on her face.

''Will you please… not tell Robin of that?'' She asked with her blush intensifying.

To Starfires despair, Raven did not answer that. After all, it might prove useful in the future. (A/N: HINT HINT)

''I might have a way of getting Terra out of that rock. But I need your help once she's out.'' Raven said, quickly changing the subject.

''Right, what do I need to do?'' Starfire asked, trying to drop the resent events from her mind. A task proving to be rather difficult due to her blush that just wouldn't die down.

''I'm going to try to teleport her out of that rock, the thing is, in order for it to work, I can't allow my energy to touch anything else than Terras body. That means that, if I get her out of the rock, I have to drop her in mid-air, or she will just teleport back into the rock. And that would **not** be good. If she teleports back inside it and her body doesn't match the posture of the statue, she could lose every piece of flesh that isn't in the right position.'' Raven said, now completely focused on the task at hand.

This got Starfires complete attention, as she really cared for the trapped earth user.

''You understand?'' Raven asked.

''Yes'' Starfire answered.

''Good, then let's begin. Be ready to move to the position I tell you when I tell you to ok?''

''When you give the word I will relocate to the location you will instruct me of later.'' Starfire said.

''Right'' Raven said before she started chanting in a language Starfire didn't recognize.

After 2 full minutes of chanting, Raven stopped talking and a green energy began to envelope the statue, seemingly just stopping there. Though, that was not what was happening. The energy was, in fact, sipping through the rock, on a molecular level. It was very hard due to the fact that all the molecules from the energy that passed the rock had to avoid any molecules from the rock, meaning it was a very long and tiring process. If as much as one molecule from the energy touched another one from the rock, a small piece of rock could get teleported inside Terras body while it was moved. Though it was possible to remove them after she was out, she might die too fast for Raven to heal her if she got too much of it inside of her.

After 20 minutes the energy was finally slightly below the rock shell. Fortunately it wasn't touching any rock. Though the space between the energy and the rock was so small the naked eye couldn't see it.

''Okey Starfire, get ready.'' Raven said in a now tired voice.

Starfire simply nodded and listened carefully for the command.

''There!'' Raven shouted, pointing at a point about 3 meters above the ground to the left of the statue. Starfire took off immediately, barely getting halfway before the nude form of Terra appeared in the air. Flying as fast as she could and diving slightly at the same time, she just barely managed to catch the girl before she landed on the ground. Seeing Starfire catch Terra, Raven lowered her arms to her sides in an exhausted fashion.

''Good job Starfire.'' She said before noticing the girl was once again blushing without uttering a word.

''What's wrong?'' Raven asked.

''Nothing is wrong. It is just… you did not mention she would not get her clothing with her.'' Starfire said in a somewhat embarrassed fashion. They were, after all, in a rather close contact position that would be considered quite arousing by the majority of earths male population.

''On Tamaran (1) it is not as common of females to show themselves without clothing to other females.'' She said. Somewhat ironic considering the clothes they wore.

''I didn't tell you that?'' Raven asked surprised.

''No you did not'' Starfire answered.

''Ops…'' Raven said in a somewhat embarrassed voice, almost completely mirroring Cyborg from earlier.

''I think we better get her to the tower before she freezes to death out here'' Rave said trying to change the subject from her little mistake.

A/N: I know (or at least hope) that you noticed that this is getting more and more ''adult'' now. I may change the rating pretty soon. Though I doubt there will be any ''lemonade'' as some refer to it, for a while.

(1): I pray to god I got the name right.

I was seriously considering keeping Cyborg in the cave for some reason just so he could be there hearing the end line. And yes, i let Cyborg get a semi-payback on Raven even if he wasn't really there at the time xD

Lastly: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. I'm an absolute review whore xD


	5. Walking The Earth Again

**A/N: Alright everybody, its time for chapter 5! Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter everyone! They are a really big help when I need motivation xD Firstly, some of you thought it was unlikely that Raven would mix up what they needed to do. Well, at least in this fic, Cyborg is the one to gather the data and Raven that tries to cure it. Raven simply assumed she died when she turned to stone and Cyborg simply forgot to mention that she wasn't dead since he assumed that was obvious and therefore didn't even think of mentioning it. Hope that clears it up. I'm getting a little worried, it turns out that my first chapter had 115 visitors and the 4****th**** only got 33. This worries me because it seems very few people actually bother to read on…. I'm asking you **_please _**don't stop reading this xD Wouldn't hurt to recommend it on to others either would it? :P This story is **_really_** boosting my ego. 4 people have favorited my story. I know that's not a lot but what makes **_me_** think about it is that at least 3 of them have no other BBxTerra fics favorited. In fact, most of them seem to favor BBxRaven, so that makes **_me_ proud **if I can make a BBxRaven fan favorite a BBxTerra fiction xD Anyway, heres the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Walking The Earth Again

''**What's going on?''** Terra wondered in her mental prison. The warm feeling was back, but this time it covered her entire body. It felt slightly different from before. Like it was moving across her body. After just a few minutes, she felt her consciousness begin to slip. It wasn't long until she was fully unconscious.

* * *

Later, out in the real world, Starfire was gently carrying Terra in her arms, flying towards Titans Tower. Because of Terras… _physical state_, she flew a little higher then she usually did. They wouldn't want any of the city's inhabitants seeing the two female members of the teen titans carrying an unconscious, naked girl around. It would probably be even worse if anyone happened to identify the girl being carried. After all, it wasn't really public knowledge what had happened in the volcano. Starfire and Raven were used to the cold air on this height. Unfortunately, Terra wasn't. Definitely not without any clothes. Her body was shivering, and it wasn't in the best state to begin with. After all, She hadn't really eaten at all for 2 years. Her body was very light. Even lighter then what it was before, and her ribs were clearly visible.

''Raven, I do not believe Terra is managing the cold very well.'' Starfire spoke up.

''I know. We better get her to the tower as fast as possible'' Raven replied with a neutral voice.

''I do not know if she will survive the rest of the way in her current state'' She said, looking at Raven as if she demanded something.

''There's not much we can do about it now is there?'' Raven said in a cold voice. Even she had her limits.

''But…'' Starfire started, but was interrupted by Raven speaking up.

''No buts. I know what you're thinking and you can forget it.'' She said with aggravation in her voice.

Starfire said nothing and continued flying, getting more and more concerned about the blond in her arms. She seemed _**very **_cold and her shivering was starting to get worse. Giving her fellow titan another meaning glance, she finally gave in.

''Fine!'' Raven said in a voice of defeat and flew closer to Starfire. She took of her cloak and handed it to Starfire who carefully started wrapping it around Terras shivering body.

''If you tell _**anyone**_ about this I will tell Robin of the incident in the cave. Got it?'' Raven said in an angered voice. Starfire gulped and replied;

''Absolutely''

Satisfied with her answer, Raven took her distance once again and continued to fly towards Titans Tower, now feeling the cold more then ever.

* * *

Meanwhile, not far below them, a boy was sitting in Jump City park, watching the stars. Suddenly though, he caught sight of something very unusual, 2 girls flying through the air, carrying something wrapped in a blue garment of some sort. Any normal human would never have spotted them on that height. However, this boy did. Following them with his eyes for a while, he noticed the ''object'' they carried seemed to be a body. Everyone in Jump City knew about the Teen Titans and this boy was no exception. It was highly unlikely that they would carry a _**dead**_ body, so he assumed it was someone unconscious. Looking closer, he noticed that the garment covering ''it'' was the same clothes that one of the female titans wore. First now he realized that she was probably the other girl that was flying up there. When he took a closer look he could see her a few meters away from the others.

''She's kind of cute without her cloak'' he thought.

* * *

Arriving at the tower, the female members of the titans hurried towards Cyborgs ''personal'' section of the tower. The only place in the tower with medical equipment. It wasn't used very often though, since the titans rarely got injured enough to require any major medical attention; and the few times they did, they mostly got treated at the closest hospital. Though there were hospitals closer to the cave then the room in the tower, it wouldn't be a good idea to bring this particular patient to a public hospital. Entering the room, the duo immediately called for Cyborg, who came running with a hospital bed with a flushed face. Wasting no time, they let her limp body on to the mattress and firmly attached her limbs to the bed in order to avoid any unnecessary damage.

''She's freezing cold! What the hell did you do?!'' Cyborg shouted while they moved the bed towards a room they had prepared for her when he and Robin got back.

''Look outside. How were we supposed to get her here **without **getting cold?'' Raven said before she, to Cyborgs surprise, sneezed. Raven sick?

''**That cloak of hers should keep the cold out. How did she get sick?'' **He wondered before he noticed something he missed before. Something he **really**should have noticed. She wasn't **wearing** her cloak. Terra was.

Looking at Terra again, Raven first now realized she forgot to take her cloak back before they got inside.

''**This won't end well…'' **she thought, silently cursing herself for forgetting. Looking back up at Cyborg, she saw a ridiculously huge grin plastered on his face, very similar to the fake one he had worn that time she made pancakes. Though this was clearly not fake.

''Oh Raven… isn't that **your **cloak? I wonder how it ended up around **Terra?** Maybe someone **gave it** to her?'' He said, loving every moment he got to tease Raven. She rarely did anything that was worth teasing her for without his or Beast Boys ''influence'' on the situation. The few times she did was pure bliss for both BB and Cyborg, and torture for Raven.

''Terra's temperature dropped to a level I did not feel comfortable with and so I asked Raven to lend Terra her cloak so she would not suffer any further harm on our way to the tower.'' Starfire stated truthfully, not realizing the agony she caused Raven by telling Cyborg about her act of kindness. This would give her at least a week of teasing.

''Now, why would Raven do something like that? I thought you didn't like her? Could it be you really **do** like her after all Raven?'' He said, still with that annoying smile on his face.

''I don't. If I hadn't done it she would have died on the way here.'' Raven said, trying to brush it off.

''Oooh but that it not what these machines tells me! By my calculations, she would have made it for several kilometers more. Meaning you did a good deed for Terra when no ones lives were hanging on it!'' He said with a high-pitched voice, teasing the living daylight out of Raven.

''Will you just shut up and treat her?'' Raven said in a voice that sounded mostly neutral, though you could hear a hint of anger in it. Despite what a lot of people thought, she could have quite a temper. Though she didn't show it because of her powers.

''Yeah yeah, I will. Sure you don't wanna **help**? I could use your cloak to keep her warm.'' Cyborg said, now almost laughing at Ravens face.

Raven just remained silent, knowing that any reply would just encourage him no matter what it was. Arriving at their destination, Cyborg entered the room and prepared the machines before turning around, finding Raven and Starfire looking at him intensely.

''What?''

''You **do** know she's naked right?'' Raven asked.

''Yeah, so?'' Cyborg replied a little confused.

''She needs medical attention, I don't think **that** is her primary concern right now.'' He said.

Raven was easily convinced. It's not like she cared all that much what happened. It was Terra, after all. She would actually deserve it, she thought. Unfortunately for Ravens darker side, Starfire was **not** as easily convinced as her.

''She is still a human being whom has right. I will not allow you to stare at something she would consider to be embarrassing when she cannot voice her own opinion about the matter.'' She said with an unusual confidence.

''You will have to leave until we have applied sufficient clothing onto her body.'' She said in a way very much resembling her behavior during their first meeting with the earth user. A little surprised at the words, Cyborg replied;  
''Sure… I'll just… wait outside…'' before taking off towards the door somewhat faster than the average walking speed.

Twenty minutes later, Cyborg walked back in, meeting a very peculiar sight. Somehow, Starfire had ended up stuck to the bed by one of the straps designed to keep the patients on it. What was so shocking though, was that Raven was stuck in the other. The very idea was too absurd. Cyborg fell to the floor, laughing his ass off.

''Wha-What the hell _**happened?**_'' He said between laughter.

''Don't. ask.'' Raven said in a warning tone, a bang of her hair dangling in front of her face. (1)

''Wh-Why the heck haven't you broken the straps?'' He said, barely able to speak properly between his laughter and breathing.

''I used up all my energy getting Terra out of that rock. Will you **please** just get us out of this?'' She said in a voice showing **clear** annoyance.

''And I do not dare to try to pull this contraption since Terra is currently attached to it.'' Starfire said in her usual voice, almost as if she **wasn't** stuck to a bed.

''Will you hurry up? We've been waiting for 15 minutes.'' Raven said, making Cyborg laugh even harder.

''Fif-Fifteen minutes!? You got stuck here FIFTEN MINUTES AGO!?'' He shouted, practically chocking from laughter.

''I do not see the comedy in the situation. Is this another earth thing I am unaware of?'' Starfire wondered.

Sighing heavily, Raven just stayed silent, waiting for Cyborg to stop tripping.

After another 10 minutes of laughing, Cyborg finally settled down.

''Now, can you just get this thing up? I can't feel my hand anymore.'' Raven said, trying to keep her voice neutral.

''You don't know how to open a normal strap?'' Cyborg asked, truthfully surprised.

''It's not like I use them that much now is it?'' Raven said, now in control off her voice again.

(A/N: No perverted ideas now guys…)

''I dunno, do you?'' Cyborg asked, struggling to not start laughing again. This was just too perfect.

Raven didn't answer and just waited for him to get them out of this. Finally, Cyborg walked over to the bed and was about to unclasp it when he suddenly froze.

''Oh! I got an idea!'' He said before running off.

''You have got to be kidding me'' Raven said with a deadpan expression.

Two minutes later, Cyborg returned with a rather interesting contraption in his hands. Something the professional prankster always had to have nearby; A camera.

''Say cheese!'' Cyborg said before aiming the camera, getting ready to take a picture.

''Cheese?'' Starfire said, before being blinded by the camera flash.

Raven just remained silent with her usual, neutral face.

''Are you happy now?'' She asked.

''Actually, yeah. I am!'' He said before **finally** undoing the straps holding them to the bed. Raven watched **very** carefully how he did it so she could avoid this from _**ever**_ happening again.

Once she was free, Raven punched Cyborg on top of the head.

''That's for taking so long to open **one** strap.'' She said in an aggravated voice.

'Hey! It's not **my** fault you get stuck to a frickin' **bed** while you're supposed to change clothes! Seriously, how can you go from changing someone's clothes to getting stuck to a bed by a strap!?'' He wondered in a now annoyed **and** amused voice.

(A/N: Once again guys, no perverted ideas now…)

Their bickering continued on for a while, before being interrupted by Starfire.

''Friends, have anyone seen Robin?''

''Yeah, he went to talk to BB, said we shouldn't tell him until after… _**that**_.'' Cyborg replied, now dead serious.

* * *

Another rock came flying over the water, jumping on the surface twice more before starting to slowly sink deeper into the dark place known as the bottom of the sea.(2) It didn't take long before another one flew by, following the first one. Then another one followed, and another, and another. Though the rocks didn't simply jump up and fly over the water themselves. No, they were being thrown by a person. The person in question just happened to be sitting on a rock on the shore, looking for another rock to throw with a somewhat neutral face. Mimicking what they used to do – when she was here – most evenings. It was a habit he had picked up not long after the ''incident'' in the cave. He usually did it on Friday nights, when everyone was busy slacking off on one of the few days when crimes were usually low and the end of the normal working week came. Apparently, most criminals considered Fridays to be the end of the tiresome working week as well, not unlike the average citizen. Beast Boy was fine with that because it meant the other titans mostly didn't notice when he slipped out to perform his little ritual. Though, today wasn't Friday, it was special enough.

He was about to pick up another rock to throw, but was interrupted by a hand on his shoulder.

''Hey, mind if I join you?'' Came Robins voice from behind.

''Sure'' BB answered before throwing the rock he picked up.

''So… about earlier, I think I was a bit too harsh wasn't i?'' Robin asked, hoping for a reply.

''No. You were right. You shouldn't consider innocent lives less important and I know that. I just can't help it, I really miss her. It feels like something's missing every time I wake up and I can't stand it. It really hurts.'' Came the answer, followed by another rock flying over the water's surface.

''Beast Boy, what would you do if she came back?'' Robin asked suddenly in a curious voice.

''How can you be so sure she wouldn't betray us again? Wouldn't that hurt even more?'' Robin continoued, really wanting an answer.

Sighing, BB replied;

''You still don't understand. What would you do if it was Starfire we were talking about? If she was the one trapped in a rock, and you were unable to do anything about it? I'm not smart like Cyborg and I can't use that magic stuff like Raven. Sometimes I just wish I had stronger powers, powers that could actually help her. I **know** she wouldn't betray us again. I don't even think she meant to do so in the first place.''

Robin started blushing at the first mention of Starfire and just couldn't fight it back. He was pretty trapped. Thinking that way, he really **could** understand Beast Boys thoughts, but if he admitted he did, he could just as well write ''I like Starfire'' on his forehead. On the other hand, if he didn't admit it, Beast Boy wouldn't think he understood, and might get even **more** depressed.

''**Crap'' **was his single thought.

Though, Beast Boy didn't seem to have noticed at all. He actually hadn't.

''Beast Boy, you are strong and everyone knows it. You don't have to beat yourself up about it.'' Robin said in an attempt to comfort his fellow titan.

''It was **my** fault to begin with!'' he almost shouted. First now Robin noticed he was actually crying.

''That day she left, she asked me if I would still be there for her even if she did something horrible! She really meant it and I said I would! I **promised** I would! I gave her my word I would be there and yet I wasn't! I told her she didn't have any friends! I said Slade was right about her! If I hadn't opened my stupid mouth she would never have joined **him**!'' Beast Boy shouted, now crying openly.

Robin just stared at this revelation. No one knew about that. He didn't know what to say to that.

''You asked how I could be so sure she wouldn't betray us again. If I hadn't opened my big mouth and just trusted her to begin with, no one of this would ever have happened! It was because I didn't trust her she left in the first place! I'm not making that mistake twice! I trust her and so should you!'' Beast Boy said.

Robin stood up and began to walk away. Before he got out of hearing range though, Beast Boy heard him utter something.

''_I'm convinced.''_

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the tower; Cyborg and Raven were standing in front of Terras bed, checking her vitals and her body to make sure she was out of harm. Looking up from the machines, Cyborg spoke up;

''You know, you did the right thing. If you hadn't lent her your cloak, she could have lost a limb to the cold.'' He said in a serious tone.

Raven just looked back for a short glance, before turning her head around to check some machine. Though both Cyborg and Raven knew that particular machine did not show anything neither of them needed to know. Not long after came a reply.

''Thanks.''

''Hey, I'm the biggest of us, I **have** to act like I'm the adult one **sometimes.**'' He said jokingly.

''This doesn't mean I won't tease you though.'' He said with an ungodly huge smile appearing on his face.

''Great…'' She said, now returning to her old, neutral self.

* * *

The following morning, in the living room of titans tower, the titans – minus Beast Boy – were sitting in the couch.

''Why did you wake us up at 5 in the frikin' morning Robin?'' Cyborg asked sleepily.

''I woke you up because I don't want to talk about this when Beast Boy is around.'' He answered.

''What is it then?'' Raven asked, looking extremely tired. Most likely due to all the energy it took to perform the spell she did yesterday, **and** flying back to the tower.

''It's about Terra. I've changed my mind. I don't think we have to test her.'' Robin said, earning surprised glances from the group. Though, Starfire seemed **very** happy at hearing this. Being the only one who had nothing against following the plan, Raven spoke up;

''What made you change your mind? We **still** don't know if we can trust her.''

''Let's just say, I've received some information that changed my mind.'' He said mysteriously, not wanting to tell them about his and Beast Boys talk yesterday. Though it was important, it was also something private that, most likely, Beast Boy had said not wanting the others to know.

''And what information would that be?'' Raven asked, demanding an answer as she saw this could go terribly wrong.

''I can't tell you.'' Came the reply.

''Well, if Robin trusts her, I do to. I know you wouldn't change your mind about something like this unless something really convinced you to.'' Cyborg said.

''Glorious! This is wonderful news friends! You have made a wonderful decision Robin!'' Starfire said with clear happiness in her voice before giving Robin one of her infamous super-hugs.

''N-no problem!'' He said, trying to breath despite his crushed ribcage.

''Yo Robin, is your blood running to your head or are you blushing?'' Cyborg asked with laughter in his voice.

''S-shut up!'' He replied after Starfire let go of him. Though he simply couldn't fight down his blush. To Cyborgs amusement, Starfire seemed to have a blush on her cheeks as well.

''What are you guys doing at this hour?'' Beast Boys sleepy voice came from the door.

''Uh… we were just… watching TV!'' Cyborg said in a haste.

''The TV is off…'' Beast Boy answered suspiciously.

''It is now! The program ended.'' Robin said.

''What did you watch?'' BB asked

''Titanic.'' Starfire said, just blurting out the first thing that came to mind.

''Raven waking up at 5am in the morning to watch Titanic? Why don't I believe that?'' Beast Boy said.

Getting elbowed by Cyborg from behind, Raven said;

''Can't I like Titanic?'' with an annoyed voice.

''Um… okey… I'll just be in my room.'' He said before taking his leave.

''Puh… that was **to** close.'' Cyborg said.

''Yeah, maybe we should tell him?'' Robin replied.

''Maybe your right.'' Cyborg said.

''Titanic?'' Raven asked, turned to Starfire, with an annoyed voice.

''I am sorry. I did not consider your presence.'' Starfire said in an apologizing voice.

''So… we're ditching the plan then?'' Cyborg asked.

'''I say we cancel it.'' Robin said.

''I agree with Robin'' Came Starfires vote.

''So do I'' Cyborg said.

Everyone turned to Raven.

''I don't. I still don't trust her and I still think we should do it, but I'm outvoted. I will still keep an eye on her.''

''Understandable. Just don't go too far ok?'' Robin said.

Raven didn't answer that.

''That is, assuming she'll ever wake up.'' She said after a while.

* * *

I'm mean. I hate cliffhangers myself but I couldn't resist.

(1): I just think she's cute like that. Seriously, who doesn't? xD

(2): Now, I have absolutely no idea what that is called in English. Throwing rock like that, what's it called? I'd like you to mention it in a review or a PM please, because I **highly **doubt the words we use for it is a direct translation. We here in Sweden say **literally** ''Throwing sandwich'' XD

Got some complaints saying Cyborg and Raven are going to OoC so I'm **trying** to fix that. And that stuff with their ''plan'' on how to find out if Terra would betray them or not, don't worry, it **will** come back to haunt them (;..;) I've taken down the poll due to lack of voters (thanks a lot guys…) and decided to just run with my original idea. I **might** throw in another poll later on to see if I should change it once the story gets further and the ''bf'' is revealed. I also want to thank;

''Templar of Honor'' for his/hers **very** helpful reviews. They are a **huge** help when I need motivation and ideas.

Chapter dedicated to the video ''Teen Titans - Terra and Beast Boy's Love - I'm With You'' made by ''POTPPHOEBE'' on youtube(even if my story has nothing to do with the ''story'' in the vid). I **highly** recommend you to watch it.


	6. Complications

A/N: Wow, it really didn't take long for me to get motivated again xD Might have something to do with my birthday party… Anyway, thanks to those who've reviewed so far. Please continue to do so xD I accept all reviews as long as they are your opinions(or you want to tell me how great I am, nothing wrong if you wanna do that xD). This Chapter is dedicated to:

''Beast Boy's Magic Voices #14 I can't hate you anymore'' made by DakariKingMykan on Youtube.

This is (for the moment) the best BBxTerra tribute I have **ever** seen. And that says a lot xD I _**strongly**_ recommend you to watch it. Though you should not watch it if you are younger than 13 due to the fact that it gets a little ''hot''. Considering it's on youtube, it's rather bold xD

Anyway, here's Chapter 6!

* * *

The teen titans – minus Beast Boy – were currently sitting in the living room of Titans Tower. They were discussing a matter that was utmost important.

''So, should we tell him or not?'' Robin said for the fifth time that morning. They had been going back and forth with this for an hour without coming to an agreement.

''I still say we wait until we know if she'll survive or not. If we tell him she's back and she dies before she even wakes up, that would just break him.'' Cyborg said.

''And I still believe he has the right to know about something this important.'' Starfire said.

''I still agree with Cyborg'' Robin announced.

''I also agree with Cyborg. We can't risk it.'' Raven said.

Obviously – and to Robins despair - the reason they were still not in an agreement was because of Starfires reluctance to give in.

''Starfire, you're the only one who doesn't agree. Therefore Cyborgs suggestion stands. We'll wait until we know if she survives. I'm sorry.'' He said honestly. He could feel physical pain when he saw Starfires disappointed face, but it couldn't be helped.

''But if she does not survive, will Beast Boy not notice her absence from the cave and thereby get worse as well?'' Starfire said.

''Starfire, if that _does _happen, we will tell him what happened. There's a difference between keeping a secret and lying. If that were to happen and we didn't say anything, we would be worse the liars.'' Robin declared.

Starfire just nodded with a downcast face, not liking the outcome of the discussion.

''So it's decided then. Great! I'll go check on her to see if her body is ok. You guys have to keep Beast Boy from the medical section if he comes near it.'' Cyborg exclaimed.

''Good. Raven, could you keep an eye on the way to the medical section? You're room is closer and you can use your magic to check the corridor.'' Robin asked.

''No problem.'' She said in a neutral voice. Starfire still said nothing.

A few minutes later, Cyborg walked in to the room they kept Terra in until she woke up. Looking over at the bed, he saw her lying there just like she had when he left it. He carefully checked the machines that were attached to her body by wires, noticing nothing out of the ordinary. Heartbeat steady, breathing normal, her pulse stable. It was almost like she was sleeping. Checking her physical state, he didn't even need to know anything about medicine to know she was in bad condition. She was still very thin and her ribs were still clearly visible. Though she got nutrition by one of the machines, it would still be a while before she put on some weight again. Her hair was pale and her skin was dry, indicating dehydration. Not that surprising considering she had been trapped in a rock for the last two years. Her body seemed to have slowed down, only keeping the vital organs going in order to save as much energy as possible. She would probably not have survived that much longer if they had left her there. Grabbing a small flashlight from a nearby table, he opened one of her eyes and checked it. They reacted like they were supposed to, which was a good sign. For what Cyborg could tell, her body was working very well considering her condition.

Only one more thing to check: the reflexes. Putting away the flashlight, he grabbed a small hammer and lifted her hospital gown slightly above her knees. Finding the sensitive area, he gently tapped on it with the hammer. Nothing. He tried again, nothing. This could be bad. He tried a third time. This time he noticed movement. Though not in the leg. He tried again and this time, he managed to see it. Every time he tried the right kneecap, she moved her left elbow. Trying the left kneecap, he saw the right elbow move. This was _so_ not good. Taking up his T-com and calling Robin, he quickly ran a scan on her neural system.

''Cyborg, what's wrong?'' Robin said via the T-com.

''We got a problem. Could you call Raven and Starfire to the meeting room?'' Cyborg answered worriedly.

''Ok. What's wrong? Did something happen?'' Robin asked over the T-com.

''Can't tell you now. I'll tell you once we're gathered in the meeting room'' came the reply.

* * *

Sitting in the meeting room of Titans Tower, the members of the teen titans were looking worriedly at Cyborg.

''Since you told me not to call Beast Boy, I'm assuming this is about Terra.'' Robin began.

''It is.'' Cyborg said with a serious voice.

''I ran a scan on her neural system. Do you remember that armor Slade gave her?'' he asked.

''You mean that thing he used to control her body?'' Robin asked.

''Yes that's it. Turns out, it was connected to her neural system, allowing Slade to control the impulses and signals going to her brain, which controlled her movements. Judging from my scan, her entire neural system got shocked, if not paralyzed, when her armor turned to stone. I'm not even sure she could feel her body if she woke up now. Every neuron in her body is under shock. Her brain isn't receiving the right signals from her nerves. When I touch her legs, her arms move. I think it just got worse when she suddenly got teleported from it, since that must have cut of the connection directly.'' Cyborg said with a sad voice.

Everyone around the table – even Raven – looked in disbelief and shock at Cyborg. Even Raven admitted that was a fate to horrible for anyone. Though, Starfire reacted worst of them, just staring at Cyborg with her mouth hanging open.

''Is there nothing we can do for her?'' Robin said with a sad voice.

''I don't know. I might have an idea but…'' He started, but was interrupted by Starfire.

''But what? Surely there must be _something_ we can do for her!'' Starfire shouted.

''But, it might end up doing far worse damage then there already is.'' Cyborg continued.

''Cyborg, what do you have in mind?'' Raven spoke up.

''Well, impulses to the brain are actually weak electromagnetic signals being sent to the brain from neurons all over the body. In theory, if you send a fake impulse from a part of your body to the brain, you could make the impulses being sent after that alter their course to the one the fake one toke. Meaning, if done correctly, we could trick her nerves into sending the right signals again.'' Cyborg stated.

''That sounds like a good idea, what are the risks?'' Robin asked with clear worry in his voice.

''That's the thing, in order for it to work, the fake signal has to be identical to the real thing. It has to be the _exact_ right strength and intensity _and_ speed. If it's not, we might make it far worse. Worst case scenario: we trick her brain into thinking something painful is happening, like getting stabbed or burned. Which would mean she would feel like she's being stabbed or burned constantly, for the rest of her life.'' Cyborg said, dead serious.

No one said a word. This was risky. Could they really risk doing this? To Terra? Even Raven knew that was **far** worse then what she deserved. A year ago they would never have guessed what a dilemma they would be facing right now.

''Can you do something like this Cyborg? How sure are you that you could do this?'' Robin asked.

''We're talking about electricity here. **No one** knows exactly how an electric impulse looks.'' Cyborg said.

''I think we know someone who does.'' Raven said, earning the attention of everyone present.

''Who?'' Cyborg wondered.

''Lightning'' came the reply.

''Lightning? Lightning ain't a person it's…'' Cyborg said before it dawned on him. The brother of Thunder was practically **made** of electricity. He _should_ know how an electric impulse looks like. If not, he should be able to see it if they let him watch it happen.

''Nice idea Raven! I _knew_ you cared for her after all!'' Cyborg said with his goofy grin returning.

''Don't push it tin can.'' Raven responded.

''Cyborg, do you think you could get in touch with him?'' Robin asked.

''If he still carries the T-com we gave him then yeah'' He answered.

''Friends, are we not forgetting something?'' Starfire spoke up.

''Like what?'' Cyborg asked.

''We have to tell Beast Boy about this'' She continued.

''Why? We are still in the same situation as before Starfire'' Raven insisted.

''No we are not. Before, this was about keeping it a secret until Terra woke up so we would not cause Beast Boy more worry. Now we are talking about something that could kill her. If we are going to perform actions that may cause death we _have_ to let Beast Boy know about it.'' Starfire argued heatedly.

''She's right. The situation is different from before.'' Robin agreed.

''I'm with Robin on this one'' Cyborg said.

Though Raven did not want to admit it, she had to agree with them on this.

''You're right, Who's gonna tell him?'' Raven asked.

The room was silent. After a few seconds of silence though, Cyborg spoke up;

''I'll do it''

* * *

The training room was in complete chaos. Large gashes ran across some of the walls, and the training machines inside were completely destroyed. Some of them had even turned black somehow. This sight is what met Cyborg when he entered Beast Boys personal training room. He had custom built one for each of the titans a while back. They were all specifically designed to optimize their respective owners training. Though, it _did_ give the optimized workout for each of the titans, no one had yet managed to completely defeat the system. That was, until now.

''Wow… man, how did you do _this?'' _Cyborg asked in a shocked manor, not really trusting his eyes.

''I've been training, did you want something? You've not been down here since you built it'' came the confused reply.

Cyborg was still trying to imagine what animal that could cause such huge marks on the walls when he remembered what he came here for.

''Dude, we need to talk'' he said in a now serious voice.

''About what?'' BB wondered.

''It's about Terra'' Cyborg replied.

''What about her?'' Beast Boy said with a now interested face.

''We got her back''

* * *

Robin and Starfire were sitting outside Terras temporary room when they heard steps approaching. A few seconds later, the persons making the noise came within sight. Cyborg and Beast Boy. Looking straight at Beast Boy, Robin could immediately tell he was angry.

''Why didn't you tell me?'' he asked with a neutral voice.

Realizing there was nothing to do then telling the truth, that was exactly what Robin did.

''We didn't want you to get your hopes up in case she didn't make it'' Robin said with a solemn expression.

''You think I wouldn't notice she wasn't in the cave?!'' BB shouted with anger.

''That is what I said'' came Starfires quiet reply. She hadn't meant for the others to hear her though.

''If it came to that we _were_ going to tell you. We're not liars Beast Boy. You know that'' Robin said.

''I had the right to know! Of all of us I'm the one who's missed her the most!'' came a heated reply.

''That's why we didn't want to tell you before we knew!'' Cyborg interjected, taking up the role as the mature elder of the group, for once. Beast Boy remained quiet.

''Can… can I see her?'' he said after a long pause.

''She's in there. She's still unconscious though, so be careful'' Robin answered.

Beast Boy slowly opened the door and walked inside. Alone.

''Should I try to contact Lightning?'' Cyborg asked after the door closed.

''No, we still need to ask Beast Boy about this'' Robin answered.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the door, said titan was approaching the bed on which Terra was lying. Standing inches from it, he could see her resting form. Even though she was in bad shape, even though the glow in her hair was gone, she was there for real. No longer a statue in a cave but a human being, resting on a bed. A sudden feeling of happiness struck him as the thought hit him. She was back.

''I missed you'' he said out loud.

''Could you hear me before? Can you hear me now?'' he asked, hoping for a reply knowing he wouldn't get one. In case she _could_ hear him, he wanted to make sure she didn't think he had abandoned her.

He walked even closer, now touching the bed with his legs, and grabbed one of her hands. Squeezing it tightly, he sat down on a chair, just waiting for a sign of life. They sat like that for several minutes before BB spoke up again.

''So… do you come here often?'' he said in a way trying to be funny in case she could hear him.

No reply.

''heh… Guess not'' he said with a small smile on his lips.

Silence.

* * *

About an hour later, Cyborg entered the room and toke Beast Boy to the living room. Sitting down in the couch, he noticed the others – including Cyborg – were staring at him.

''What's so important you had to drag me here? What if she wakes up when I'm gone?'' BB wondered impatiently.

''BB, we're not sure she _will_ wake up. We toke you here because there's something we need to talk to you about. It's about Terra.'' Cyborg said.

''What is it? Is something wrong with her?'' Beast Boy said with fear in his voice.

''The body armor she worse was connected to her neural system which controls the electromagnetic signals to-'' Cyborg started but was interrupted by Beast Boy.

''Huh?'' he said confused.

''She got zapped and now her nerves are messed up'' Raven simplified.

''Why didn't you just say so?'' Beast Boy asked.

''That's what I said…'' Cyborg said annoyed.

''Anyhow, the thing is, we have all agreed that we need to fix it as soon as possible, or she might wake up and be unable to feel her body, or she might not even wake up at all.'' Cyborg stated.

''So, what's the problem? Can't you just zap her back?'' BB asked confused.

''It's a little more complicated than that. You see, we're not entirely sure how to do it yet, and if we do it wrong, we might kill her, or put her body in a state where it can only feel one emotion constantly.'' Cyborg said with a serious voice.

''Wait, you're saying we might kill her? No way! There's no way I'll let you do something like that to Terra!'' BB said, now very upset about the situation.

''Beast Boy, if we don't fix it, something far worse could happen to her'' Raven said. She didn't want to admit she cared for the earth user but even if she doesn't trust the girl, this was not something she deserved.

''Beast Boy, we're not voting about it, we're informing you'' Robin stated a little harsher then he meant to.

Beast Boy turned to Starfire, looking for support from the one who would probably be against the idea the most.

''Even _you _are in on this?'' He said in an accusing manner.

''I do not like the suggestion but I do not wish for Terra to be in even more pain either'' was all she said.

No matter how he looked at it he couldn't come up with an alternative.

''Are you ok with this?'' Robin asked.

''No. I don't like this and if I could think of anything else I wouldn't let you do it. Promise me I can at least be there when you do it'' came the reply.

Robin looked over at Cyborg as if asking if that would be ok. Getting a nod from the half-machine, he said:

''Yes, you can be there as long as you don't interfere during the procedure. Understand?'' Robin asked seriously.

''Got it'' was the only answer he got before BB walked off towards the medical section.

* * *

Barely 30 minutes later, Robin was sitting in the living room alone. His thought had drifted off towards a subject his mind just couldn't stop thinking about. Starfire. He found himself blushing every time he got time to spend on this matter, imagining certain… scenarios… he was sure she would beat him through the floor if she knew about it. Just like some higher power – or some weird guy at a computer – was playing him a sick prank, she just _had_ to appear at that specific moment. Her ability to fly without making a sound could really be a pain sometimes.

To his own shame, he must have jumped at least halfway to the roof when he noticed.

''S-Starfire! What are you doing here?'' he asked hastily, trying to hide his blush.

Sitting down next to him, she spoke up;

''I am troubled. Will Terra be O-K?'' she said with a solemn voice.

''I think it will work out in the end. Besides, BB is watching over her every waking second'' Robin said, trying to comfort the alien girl.

Starfire said nothing. After a long pause, Robin spoke up again, thought he really couldn't think of much to say.

''They're kind of cute, don't you think?'' he said, looking at her.

''Yes, have you seen how he does not leave her bed?'' She asked, blushing slightly, but happy for the change of subject.

''He really likes her doesn't he?'' Robin said, sliding a _little_ closer.

''I wonder if he has told her of his feelings'' Starfire said, now blushing slightly as well, and moved a _little_ closer as well.

''I don't think he has. You can't really blame him. It's hard to do stuff like that'' Robin said, now sliding even closer.

''If one likes another, should one not inform the other of it?'' Starfire wondered, now facing Robin directly.

''Well, yeah but that's not really easy you know'' Robin answered, now looking Starfire straight in the eye.

''No I do not know. What is not easy?'' Starfire asked, inching a _little_ closer.

''Maybe he's afraid the others will tease him if he did?'' Robin asked, inching just a _little_ closer as well.

Their faces were now just a few inches apart, their lips almost touching.

''_Just a little closer…'' _Robin thought.

They both inched just a _little_ closer and almost touched, as they heard the doors swish open.

In less than a second, there was almost a meter between them and they were both looking straight forward, each with a blush adorned on their faces.

''I just talked to Lightning over the T-com, he sent me a 3-D simulation of an electromagnetic impulse. Apparently he had some scientist in the area make it after his instructions. Give me a few hours and I _should_ be able to…'' Cyborg ranted on until he noticed the distance between them. Noticing their blush, he didn't have to be a genius to figure out something had happened.

''Oh, I hope I'm not _interrupting_ something! Maybe I should just leave you two alone for…'' He began, but was interrupted.

''We were just watching some TV'' Robin said, trying to convince his friend.

''Since the TV is off now I wonder what you were doing before I got here? I'll just leave and…'' he began but was _once again_ interrupted.

''Sure!'' Robin said.

''No!'' Starfire said at the same time.

They both turned and looked at each other for a split second before looking straight forward again, their blushes intensifying.

''I believe I have something to do in my room'' Starfire said before flying off.

''Man, what were you doing? Did you get some lip action?!'' Cyborg eagerly asked, wanting to both get a serious answer and tease his friend at the same time.

''Nothing happened ok?!'' Robin half-shouted before getting up and walking towards his own room.

''_Man, no one tells me anythin' around here''_ Cyborg thought before sitting down and starting up the TV. To his amusement, he discovered the channel that had been on the last time it turned off was the wrestling channel, which he was the only fan of in the tower.

''_Watching TV my ass…'' _

* * *

In the meantime, Beast Boy was sitting next to Terras bed, thinking back on their time together. What would she think when she woke up? How would she react? Could she hear him all those time he talked to her in the cave? Could she feel anything? Would she remember what happened in the cave? He could still feel the depression from the last time he lost her. He didn't know what would happen now, but there was one thing he was sure off. He would _not_ let her go again. No matter what happened he would _not_ lose her again. He was still holding her hand. He could feel her warmth, even her pulse. Even though that wasn't much, he could actually feel her again. She was there. He stayed like that all day. Even when he began to feel sleepy. He fell asleep not much later.

About twenty minutes later, Cyborg walked in to check her vitals again, and found the ''couple'' like that. Beast Boy was sitting on a chair next to the bed, still holding her hand, head sleeping on her stomach. He had probably been too sleepy to notice exactly where he fell asleep. Not like _that_ would stop Cyborg from taking some pictures though. Since the ''incident with the 2 girls and the strap'', as he preferred to call it, he carried his camera with him. He took 3-4 pictures from different angles and put away the camera again, before he slowly put a blanket over Beast Boys shoulders. On second thought, this would make a great picture too. Taking a couple of more, he finally felt satisfied and started doing what he originally came here for, checking Terras vitals. Nothing had changed since the last time and he knew the reflexes were messed up so he didn't check them twice. After writing it down and taking some notes for the future ''process'', he left the room, heading for his own bedroom to get some sleep. On his way though, he took his time to look through the pictures he had taken, an idea already forming in his mind.

''_This will be __**so**__ awesome!''_ he thought happily at the ideas forming. (HINT HINT)

* * *

A/N: A little something for you RobStar shippers! I must admit I am rather weak for it myself xD

This chapter is shorter then the last one and that's bugs me, but I can't think of anything else to write in it without making it seem desperate and poorly written. Sorry about that.

No, Terra did not wake up yet and for that I'm sorry. I know this is a BBxTerra fic and so far, there haven't been all that much BBxTerra. I am really sorry for that but I want to have **a lot** of story in this and not just rush in to everything. I find it **very** annoying when authors just jump in to everything without giving a good background story and details and things like that. It creates plot holes and makes a lot of people lose interest.

Some of you wondered how Raven and Starfire got stuck in the bed in last chapter. Honestly, I have no idea. I just thought the scene would be fun, plus I needed something to fill the chapter with.

Also, something that I might make unique to this chapter is that I will dedicate it to TWO videos! This is also dedicated to the vid ''Teen Titan Idol Terra'' by DakariKingMykan on Youtube. I admit I do not agree with him/her on that much but he/she does the absolutely best BBxTerra stuff I have **ever** seen. You guys should **really** check out his/her vids because they are as close to an animated BBxTerra episode as you can get.

Now, I also have some good news for those of you who actually like my fic. I really - deeply and strongly - **hate** the endings of fictions. No matter how long they are and how well done they are, endings make me depressed because I know I will never read anything new about this ever again. Anything regarding the same pairing I will ever read from that time on will be a completely different story. That tortures me immensely. Therefore, I can honestly say I have no ending planned for this. What. So. Ever. Meaning, this might stretch over 100k-200k words.

Lastly: What could Beast Boys new powers be? :D Guesses have to be sent in Pm's and not in reviews, since it might spoil. Already have it planned out. I honestly don't think anyone has written it in a fanfiction here before. I have looked around and I can't find any fictions mentioning it. Surprising really, since it makes sense. I've actually done my homework for this xD A cookie to the one who guesses correctly :D

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	7. Operation Terra

A/N: Guys, last chapter got **three** reviews. I really thought I had more readers than that…

I find it highly annoying that I only seem to get inspiration after midnight… You guys are keeping me up at night xD I find myself staying up until somewhere around 3-4am writing this, which really sucks cause I have to go up at 5-6am to get ready for school… The reviews make it worth it though! Please review some more cause that really helps xD

Meh… let's just get on with this.

Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership over any characters from the cartoon ''Teen Titans'' and all the rights to them belong to their respective owners. (Not me!) I do not gain any profit from writing this.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**

* * *

Chapter 7

Waking up, Beast Boy noticed three things. It was night. He was still in Terra's hospital room and that his head was currently located on her stomach. Sitting straight up in his chair with a beet red blush, he remembered that she would most likely not notice. Though that didn't help him against the various thoughts that popped up in his mind. Coming to his senses again, he noticed he had pushed off her blanket in his sleep.

She was cold. He immediately felt bad for what he had done, even though he hadn't really done it willingly.

''_Damn! I mess it up for her even in my sleep!'' _he thought guiltily.

He immediately picked up her blanket from the floor and covered her body with it.

''_That should do it'' _He thought to himself.

He just now remembered he was tired. Now, he couldn't go to his own bed because then he'd have to leave Terra, and that chair really was uncomfortable to sleep on (His hurting back evident).

''_Crap. What do I do now?'' _he thought.

Suddenly, an idea struck him. Wait, could he really do that? If someone walked in he'd be teased far worse then he himself teased Raven… and that's _**a lot**__. _Though, he **really** didn't feel like staying up all night and go through the next day like a walking corpse…

'' _Oh what the heck. What do I have to lose?''_

* * *

Coffee, that hot, tasty, delicious beverage that makes it possible to actually wake up in the morning. That was Cyborgs first destination in the morning. The kitchen. Being the only one of the titans that was up this early who actually drank it, the entire living room/kitchen area was completely empty except for him. The only one else up at this hour would be Raven and she only drank that tea of hers. He turned on the coffee machine and toke out the news paper to see what had happened since yesterday, while waiting for his coffee to be done. Nothing major, really. No big crimes or robberies, no murders or anything. Actually, there were no big crimes at all. There was an article about when the titans had thrown some ball yesterday. Said something about the city being ''so safe even the guardians of Jump City can take a day off and have some fun in the park''. It seemed to be one of those articles that are made to attract tourists so he didn't really pay it much attention. Deciding there wasn't really anything he wanted to know, he put down the news paper just in time for the coffee machine to pling, indicating the coffee was done. He slowly got up from his chair – it was early, after all – and poured himself a cup. Barely a minute after he took the first sip, he could feel the caffeine going to his brain. He felt awake already! Realizing he really didn't have anything to do, he decided to go check on their patient. About halfway there though, he remembered last night, and decided to bring his camera. Just in case.

A couple of minutes later, he was walking towards the medical section, taking the last sip of his coffee. On the way there though, he decided to see if Robin was up. Wouldn't hurt with some company now would it? His room wasn't really on the way, but it was just a few stairs above. Walking up the stairs, he absently wondered if he would have to perform their ''operation'' on Terra today. The sooner they did it the better, after all. The longer her body sent the wrong signals, the more it would get used to it. Arriving at Robin's door, he knocked a few times in rapid succession and yelled:

''_Yo Robin! You awake?''_ at the top of his lungs.

No response. A few seconds later, he remembered Robin had made the walls sound isolated not long ago for this exact reason.

''_It's so hard to annoy people these days…''_ he thought in mock-sadness.

This only gave him one alternative, walking in and checking it himself. Opening the door and walking in, he quickly realized that Robin really was asleep. Mostly because he had a clear view of Robins bed from the door. He was about to leave when he noticed something he just couldn't pass up on.

''_This day is getting better already!''_ he thought to himself.

Robin was sleeping like a log. Though he was holding something very interesting in his hands. A picture of Starfire. This was pure gold for a prankster. Picking up his notorious camera, he toke 3-4 pictures before he noticed Robin beginning to stir. He couldn't have him waking up and finding out about this. That would spoil the entire idea he had planned out yesterday, so he did the only thing he really had to choose from right now, leaving.

Walking down the stairs with a smile on his face, he thought about all the different ways to use this. Soon he remembered he was supposed to go check on Terra too. He turned for the medical section as soon as he got down the stairs. He could only think of one thing that would make this even more perfect, but he didn't dare to hope for it.

Though, reaching the room she was in, his hopes were granted. Standing in the doorway, he was trying to keep from laughing at the sight before him. Beast Boy was not in his human form. He was currently a small, green, puppy, sleeping soundly. On Terras stomach. This morning was just awesome. He had planned on trying to snap some photos as time passed, but he never thought he would get this many good ones in the first morning! Of course it didn't pass a minute before he'd snatched more than 15 pictures.

''_I just love being me sometimes''_ he thought happily to himself.

Once he was satisfied with his ''work'', he did what he came for – checking Terras vitals – and took his leave to begin editing.

* * *

Immediately after waking up, Robin felt like someone had been in his room. He didn't know why, he just had the feeling somebody had done something in here. Since he could see nothing had changed, he shook it off as imagination. Dressing up in his standard uniform, he headed for the living room area to get something to eat. Once there, he noticed Cyborg seemed to be the only one besides himself up.

''Morning'' he heard Cyborg shout from the TV couch.

''Morning'' he answered.

Cyborg seemed unusually happy today for some reason.

''What are you so happy about?'' Robin asked curiously.

''Nothin' '' came the answer.

Shaking it off as unimportant, he remembered yesterday's discussions.

''Are the others up yet?'' Robin asked.

''Starfire is still sleeping and I think Raven is meditating on the roof'' Cyborg answered.

''And Beast Boy?''

''Sleeping like a log'' Cyborg said, barely managing to keep from laughing. Though Robin didn't notice since Cyborg was facing the TV, playing video games.

''Could you go wake Beast Boy and tell Raven to get down here?'' Robin asked.

''Sure'' Cyborg answered, smiling at the fact that Robin apparently wanted to go wake Starfire up himself.

''Ya wanna go wake up Starfire yourself?'' He just had to ask.

Robin seemed to think it over for a few seconds, a _very_ faint blush appearing.

''Don't want to make you do all the work'' came the reply after a long pause.

He didn't seem to notice the fact that Cyborg was teasing him. He therefore actually thought Cyborg believed him.

''Meet up here in 10 minutes?'' Robin asked, letting the subject drop.

''Sure, ya sure ya don't need 15?'' Cyborg asked.

_Now _he picked up on the situation. Going beet red, Robin just marched off towards his destination, not realizing that doing that alone made his situation worse. Laughing inwardly, Cyborg walked off towards _his_ destination as well. That being Terras room first, since it was closer to get to than the roof. He silently wished Beast Boy would still be sleeping. After all, you can't have _too_ many pictures to tease someone with can you?

Alas, life is a bitch sometimes. Entering the room, he quickly realized Beast Boy was already up and awake. Though he did seem to have a faint smile on his face, as well as a very small blush.

''Yo BB, Robin wants us in the living room'' Cyborg said, making his presence known to the green shape shifter.

After jumping half a meter above ground, Cyborgs message sank in.

''What about Terra? What if she wakes up and no one's here?'' Beast Boy said worriedly.

''This'll probably not take that long. Don't worry'' Cyborg answered.

Beast Boy wasn't convinced but nevertheless, he followed Cyborg out of the room.

''We just gotta get Raven on the way too'' Cyborg said when they were getting closer to the stairs.

''You go, I'll wait in the living room, I haven't eaten yet'' BB said before continuing on towards his destination as Cyborg took the stairs.

Reaching the end of the stairs, Cyborg slowly opened the door out to the roof; he didn't want Raven to hear him. This was perfect. She was just floating in the air, meditating, completely unaware of the surroundings. Slowly sneaking up close behind her, he inhaled a large amount of air, preparing to shout at the top of his lungs straight in to her ear.

''If you do it I'll send the xbox to another dimension'' She stated calmly without opening her eyes.

Cyborg deadpanned.

''Man! How did you know it was me?!'' he asked disappointed.

''You couldn't sneak past a sleeping Beast Boy with those feet'' she said in a neutral voice, still not opening her eyes.

''What do you want?''

''Robin wants us in the living room like, right now'' Cyborg said, realizing that he was a few minutes past the ''deadline'' in the middle of the sentence.

''Is it important?'' she asked.

''Think so. Robin usually doesn't call us like this unless it's important'' Cyborg answered.

''Fine'' she stated simply before she dropped to the ground and began to walk towards the door.

She didn't seem to want to talk – like always – so Cyborg simply followed her the rest of the way to the living room.

Arriving at their destination, they saw Beast Boy sitting on the couch, eating some fruit. Robin and Starfire were nowhere in sight. Odd, considering it was almost 20 minutes since they split up.

''Dude! I thought you said this wouldn't take long! I've been here for 15 minutes!'' Beast Boy shouted from the couch.

''Chill man, I'm sure they'll be here any minute now'' Cyborg said.

Though, five minutes of silence later, they were still not back.

''Alright, _that's_ it! I'm going to look for them!'' Cyborg shouted before marching of towards Starfires room.

:::::25 minutes earlier:::::

Robin stormed out of the living room, still fighting his blush that had been all too common lately. The fact that he was heading towards Starfires room didn't help the matter either. Sure, he _might_ like Starfire but that was no reason to joke about it!

Putting those thoughts out of his mind, he continued on his way to her room, hoping she would be awake. Alas, life really does suck at times, as she didn't seem to be up yet. Meaning he would have to wake her. Her room was dark. Not confusing, since the curtains were covering the windows and the lights were out. Though there were enough light in the room for Robin to make out the furniture and bed, thought not nearly good enough to avoid bumping in to a few things.

''Hey, Starfire. Wake up!'' he said once he got closer to her bed.

No response. Walking a little closer he tried again.

Still no response. He dared go a little closer to try once more.

_Still_ no response. This girl could sleep.

''_Maybe if I shake her a little?'' _he thought to himself, reaching out to try it.

''Hey, Starfire wa-'' he started before her arm flew up - grabbing his collar –and prevented him from continuing.

''Hey Star! It's me!'' he managed to choke out before her grip loosened slightly.

''Robin? I am sorry! I did not know it was you!'' Starfire exclaimed terrified.

''It's ok'' he said, trying to catch his breath.

''Is this day another special day I am not aware of? You have never been to my room at this hour before…'' she said, now looking him straight in the eye.

''No, it's nothing like that. We're gonna have a meeting and someone had to wake you up'' Robin said, purposely neglecting to mention his and Cyborgs little ''conversation'' regarding the matter.

''Oh'' was all she said.

Both seemed to have forgotten that they were in a very awkward position. Robin still had his hand on her shoulder, and Starfire was still – though not painfully – holding Robin by the collar. They were still looking each other in the eyes; the thought of looking away still hadn't hit neither of them. The situation was all too similar to yesterdays little ''event''. Getting lost in thought, both of them just sat there, still looking each other in the eyes, for what seemed like hours before they started inching closer, just like yesterday. This time – to their relief – there was no Cyborg to interrupt them. This time, they closed the whole distance without interruptions, and finally met in a kiss. The feeling overwhelming, Robin had to sit down on her bed so he didn't have to stand in such an uncomfortable position. Starfire didn't complain, quite the opposite, she pulled him down by the collar even faster. It didn't take long before they were both laying down in an all out make-out session. Robin had completely forgotten why he came here in the first place, so he completely lost track of time. He thought he heard something, but dismissed it as imagination. After all, he had something far better to do. After a while though, he could hear steps in the hall. Remembering what he originally came here for, he jumped out of the bed and hurried towards the door so whoever was approaching wouldn't catch them ''in the act'', so to speak. Starfire looked confused – and slightly hurt – until her mind registered the sound coming from outside the door. She quickly sprung up and flew in to her bathroom and closed the door.

''Yo! What's takin' so damn long? We said 10 minutes and it's been 25!'' Cyborg asked Robin, who was now standing outside the room, suppressing his blush enough for it to not be noticed.

''She's getting dressed and I offered to wait for her'' he answered quickly. A little _too_ quickly.

Oddly, Cyborg didn't seem to react.

''Whatever man. Just hurry up a little! Beast Boy is alone with Raven near the Xbox and I really don't think that will end well'' Cybrog said.

''Starfire, you ready?'' Robin shouted in the doorway, hoping she would catch on. Luckily for him, she seemed to get it.

''I am soon done!'' she shouted back from the bathroom.

A few minutes later, the three of them were walking towards the living room, Robin and Starfire throwing glances at each other, not daring to speak up with Cyborg there. Eventually reaching the living area, they sat down at the couch and got comfortable, waiting for Robin to speak up.

After a short period of silence, he did.

''Now, sorry for waking you up so early. I wanted to do this as soon as possible'' he began.

''We need to decide when we should perform the ''operation'' on Terra. Preferably as soon as possible'' he continued.

''What about today?'' Beast Boy asked with hope in his voice. The sooner they got her back for real the better.

''Are you ready to do it today Cyborg?'' Robin wondered.

''I downloaded the files Lightning sent me during the night so I'm ready any time'' he answered.

''Good. So we do it today?'' Robin said.

''I don't care if we get her back so I don't see the point in bringing _me_ here'' Raven said.

''This will affect all of us so you have to be in on the decision too Raven'' Robin answered.

She couldn't argue with that.

''I take it this settles it then. When can you start?'' Robin said, turning to Cyborg.

''I can do it right now if you let me prepare a little'' came the answer, to Beast Boys and Starfires joy.

''Sounds good''(1) Robin said.

''Oh joy! Does this mean we will soon have our friend among us once again?'' Starfire burst out in joy.

''Possibly, we're still not sure if she'll wake up afterwards or not. It's still possible she's stuck like this'' Cyborg said, draining the happiness from the room instantly.

''What do you mean ''like this''?'' Beast Boy wondered worriedly.

''It's complicated. She's somewhere between a coma and sleeping'' Cyborg answered.

''You mean like hibernation?'' Beast Boy asked.

''Yeah, kind of like- wait, how do _you_ know what that means?'' Cyborg asked in a shocked manor.

''Hello! I turn into animals DUH! I thought that blue brain-ish thing in your head made you smarter!'' Beast Boy said as a-matter-of-factly.

''That's it! I'm **so **kicking your ass on the Xbox when this is over!''

''You couldn't beat a fly with your Xbox skills!'' Beast Boy retorted.

''Oh I believe I already have the last time I beat _your _sorry ass!'' Cyborg shouted back.

''Friends, let's not argue in this situation. Think of Terra'' Starfire interjected.

That shut them up.

''Good job Starfire'' Raven said from her position at the other side of the couch.

''I am afraid I do not understand, what job was good?''

''Nevermind'' Raven said in a defeated voice.

* * *

The room was dead silent. Cyborg and Beast Boy just stood there, watching Terra ''sleep''. Cyborg was the only one who _needed_ to be there and Robin had promised Beast Boy he could stay during the procedure. Eventually, Cyborg started working. He charged up the necessary machines and strapped Terra to the bed. Beast Boy walked to the bed and took a firm grip around Terras right hand.

''Put these on'' Cyborg said, and threw a pair of rubber gloves at Beast Boy.

''Wha- why?'' BB asked.

''Cuz' I'm gonna zap her with electricity and unless you want it to hit you through her and possibly screw it up even more, you better put 'em on'' Cyborg said with his ''adult'' voice, which he only used when the situation was very serious.

''Oh… That's a bad thing right?''

Cyborg deadpanned. This was going to be one _long_ operation.

25 minutes later, they had been at it for 20 minutes. Terras legs were now attached to what looked to be two big metal shoes. She had a similar contraption on her head and hands, except that the one on her head was more like a helmet and the ones on her hands were more like two thick cylinders. According to Cyborg, he used them to send electric impulses between the different contraptions.

''Are you sure she won't feel this when she wakes up?'' Beast Boy asked with clear worry in his voice.

''I don't know much about this but I doubt it will hurt. She might be a little numb for a while but that should be about it'' Cyborg answered, before turning back to his machines.

Her body was twitching and moving due to the electricity. It sure _looked_ like it hurt.

''_Just hang in there Terra, you'll be fine. I promise!''_

* * *

An hour later, Cyborg exited the room, and found Robin and Starfire sitting outside on the floor, leaning against the wall on the opposite side of the corridor.

''So, how did it go?'' Robin asked in anticipation.

''Judging by the tests I ran after we were done, she _should_ be fine now, though she's still unconscious'' Cyborg answered.

Both Robin and Starfire let out a sigh of relief. Cyborg looked around for the last member of the titans, but couldn't find her.

''Where's Raven?'' he asked.

''She went to the roof a few minutes after you closed the door. Said she didn't really care'' Robin answered.

''Can we see Terra soon?'' Starfire asked eagerly.

''Beast Boy is in there with her so I think we should wait a bit'' Cyborg said.

''Besides, I'm sure you two have something better to do'' he continued teasingly.

He didn't know did he? After turning beet red, they both answered ''no'' at the same time. Cyborgs grin just widened. This was just too easy.

''Good! Then I can kick your ass on the Xbox!'' Cyborg shouted with enthusiasm.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the door, Beast Boy was sitting next to the bed- just like before – holding her hand again. Ever since the ''surgery'', her body had been twitching somewhat constantly. Cyborg had said it was only temporary and that her muscles were just doing a test run, but she still looked so weak laying there. Cyborg _assured_ him it wasn't hurting, but it still _looked_ like it did, which was torturing Beast Boy immensely. That's how he spent the rest of the day, by her side. Starfire had come up a few times with some food and to watch over Terra as well, but she had left again after a few minutes. Time seemed to stand still for Beast Boy since there was no clock in the room. The only thing that made him realize the time was when Robin passed the door and said goodnight. It was past midnight. 26 minutes past, to be precise. He was getting tired. It didn't take long before he was nicking his head up and down, trying to stay awake. Eventually though, he gave in and let his head drop. Unfortunately, it landed on Terras stomach. _**Again.**_ Still not fully asleep though, he suddenly felt something was trying to wake him up.

''Aaaww let me sleep!'' he groaned half asleep. He absently wondered what it was, before it struck him. Movement. Something was moving under him. Sitting straight up in his chair, he saw Terras body slowly moving around, like she was dreaming.

''_She's waking up! Oh god what do I do!? __Cyborg! I gotta go get Cyborg! __Wait__, I __can't __leave __her! What now!?'' _he yelled in his mind, holding his head, trying to think.

Looking down, he saw her body beginning to stir for real.

''Terra! Terra can you hear me?'' he asked with concern.

No response.

''Terra are you there?'' he asked once again.

This time she groaned, but nothing else. How long was it since he'd last heard her voice? Though he didn't have time to sit there and reminisce in the past. Suddenly, her eyes began to open slowly. Oh so slowly. For every second, more and more of her beautiful blue eyes became visible, until they were half opened. She didn't seem to have enough energy to open them further though. She tried to say something, but her mouth and lungs were obviously not used to being used, so it came out as something between a groan and a cough. She tried again. This time he could hear at least a letter. She tried once more, and this time he could clearly make out what she said, he'd never forget her voice.

''B-beast… boy?''

* * *

A/N: Man I hate being mean. I personally hate cliffhangers almost more than I hate the TT comics, but I just can't resist making them! Sorry for this chapter taking so long. I've had a lot of trouble writing the StarRob part because frankly, I'm a virgin and I've never had the guts to kiss the girl I like so I have absolutely no experience with this stuff **what. So. Ever.**

(1) A cookie to the one who first guesses what game that is a reference to!

Also, I'm sorry if I made Cyborg look like a stalker or a pervert walking around taking pictures of all the couples xD That was not what I was aiming for and you'll see the reason why he does it later.

Finally, Terra is waking up! Woohoo!

Now let's see, the main ''story-line'' of this fic will not be apparent until _waaaaay_ later ok? Even when you think the main story is going, it's most likely not. (HINT HINT) Rest assured, most things that happen _will_ be a part of the greater picture later on. Even when you think that ''greater picture'' is unraveling, it's most likely just another piece of the puzzle.

I think that's enough hints for now…

Next chapter, Terra is finally interacting with the other titans!

As some of you might have noticed, I am now aiming to get my chapters somewhere between 4000-5000 words. Now, December is a _very_ busy month for me – and I _might_ go back to edit the first chapters during this time – so I might not post the next chapter for a while. Though you might want to check in on the first chapters every now and then because I might have changed them.

I don't think I missed anything now so thanks for reading! And remember:

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! **The more reviews I get, the faster I update!


	8. Forgiveness

A/N: wow… I just can't believe all the stuff that happened after I posted last chapter… Firstly, I got 6 reviews within 10 hours of posting. Secondly, I came across 2 BBxTerra fictions here that I read and loved. Both of them hadn't been updated for at least 6 months (one had even been on hiatus since last December) but I still sent my reviews cuz' I know how much they mean when you're writing. The thing is, **both** of the authors sent me a reply **just a few hours between** and said that ''your review got me back into writing'' and posted new chapters for their fics **on the same frickin' day.**

Seriously, what are the odds of that happening on _this_ site? It feels like Christmas already xD

Some of you complained about Ravens small part so far. Don't complain yet because you haven't read the entire story yet. Something you'll probably notice about my fic is that most chapters seems poorly written with plot holes _when their read alone_. If you read the entire story (when it's out) it will most likely make sense!

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any of its characters and I do not gain any profit from writing this.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**

* * *

''B-beast… boy?'' she said with a weak voice.

''Terra are you ok? Does it hurt? Is there anything I can do?'' Beast Boy asked almost franticly.

She tried to answer, but instead, she burst out in a coughing fit. He could literally _hear_ how dry her lungs were. She hadn't drawn a breath for two years so it wasn't that strange when you thought about it. Though, in a situation like this, most teenage boys will most likely not consider things like that in the heat of the moment, unless their medically trained, which Beast Boy wasn't.

''Terra! What's wrong?'' he practically yelled with fear in his voice.

She didn't answer and just continued to cough. Every single one looked like it hurt like hell, and it did. It felt like someone was dragging sand-paper straight through her throat.

''_What do I do, what do I do!?!'' _he though almost panicking.

Most humans tend to temporarily lose the ability to think reasonably when someone they really care about is in pain. Beast Boy was just that, human. He was therefore no exception. It took him almost a minute from her ''waking up'' before he remembered he could call the others on the T-com.

He quickly picked up his T-com from his pocket and speed dialed Robin.

Meanwhile in the living room, Robin was up getting something to drink while Cyborg poured himself the last cup of coffee for the day when his T-com rang.

''Beast Boy? Has something happened?'' He asked, seeing the half-panicked expression on Beast Boys face.

''It's Terra! She woke up and started coughing all of a sudden and you need to come over here cause I don't know what to do!'' Beast Boy answered in a hurry.

In the background, Cyborg had been in the middle of taking a sip from his coffee when he heard the message, making him choke on it in surprise. She shouldn't be up for days.

''We're on our way!'' Robin answered, now serious, and ran for the door knowing Cyborg wasn't far behind. When they arrived at the room the coughing had stopped barely a second before, though she didn't dare to try and speak again.

''What happened?'' Robin asked the second he was inside.

''I dunno! She just woke up and tried to say something but started coughing like crazy!'' came Beast Boys worried reply.

Entering the room just in time to hear his reply, Cyborg quickly thought it over and came to the conclusion that it was most likely dehydration.

''She needs something to drink. Robin go get a glass of water!'' he ''ordered'' his short friend, who obliged without questioning. After all, Cyborg _was_ the one with most medical knowledge in the group. Barely half a minute later Robin came back with a glass of water in his hands.

''Beast Boy hold her head up'' Cyborg told the shape shifter, who also obliged without questioning. She seemed too weak to move, even less resist.

With Beast Boy holding her head up, Cyborg slowly brought the glass to her lips, hoping for her to willingly swallow it. Fortunately, she seemed to cooperate and opened her mouth as wide as she could, which wasn't much with the little energy she had. She didn't have enough energy left to drink on her own, so Cyborg had to gradually tip the glass over more and more in order for her to get it down without choking on it. Though, she wasn't strong enough to ''control'' her drinking so a trinket of water was slowly running down the corners of her mouth. The water didn't cure the pain, but it lessened it immensely. It would likely be a while before she could speak like normal again.

When the glass was empty, Cyborg put it down on a table next to the bed and hoped it had worked. After a long silence, Beast Boy finally spoke up.

''How does it feel?''

''Better…'' she answered in a raspy voice.

Beast Boy let out a sigh of relief.

''Wh-what happened?'' She wondered in the same raspy voice.

''You don't remember? You stopped the volcano, but encased your body in stone at the same time. You've been unconscious for two years'' Cyborg informed her.

''Two-two years!?'' she asked in disbelief, still with that raspy voice. It would likely take a while to get rid of it.

''We got you back just a few days ago'' Beast Boy filled in.

''Why did you bring me back after so long?'' she wondered in a depressed – still raspy – voice.

''_You should hate me''_ she continued in her mind.

''Why would you do something like that for me?''

''What are you talking about Terra? You're our friend! We'd never abandon you!'' Beast Boy declared loudly. Robin and Cyborg said nothing.

''No I'm not! I'm not a titan anymore Beast Boy!'' she ''shouted'' the best she could in her weakened state. Suddenly, Beast Boy felt Robin knocking him on the shoulder.

''Come on'' Robin said before dragging him out of the room, Cyborg following.

''We'll come back later'' he said before closing the door, leaving a confused Terra alone in ''her'' room.

''Dude! What'd you do that for?!'' Beast Boy asked angered once they were out of hearing range.

''We need to talk this over. I thought we would have more time to do it before she woke up but I guess we have no choice but to do it now. Cyborg, could you call Raven and fill her in?'' Robin said in a rush.

''Sure thing'' he said and picked up his T-com.

* * *

Raven was sitting in her bed, floating in the air like she usually did when meditating. Though, when she did this she was _usually_ meditating. However, that was not the case right now. To anyone else, it looked like she was just meditating as normal, but she found her mind wandering even though she was _trying_ to meditate. She kept thinking about a subject that had more recently showed up. Hell, she'd even brought it here herself! The earth user, Terra.

When she had carried her here, she never thought it would be so _hard._ She had though she could handle the girls return but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. She had betrayed them, after all, and she just didn't trust her. She didn't _deserve_ a second chance! They had trusted her before and she _still_ betrayed them, why would this time be any different? People simply don't change. That's just how it is, right? She didn't want to admit it, but she had actually _trusted_ the girl before she betrayed them. That had actually _hurt_. Even though she always said that she didn't care what happened to her, she did. She just didn't want to admit it to anyone, even herself. She was drawn from her thoughts though, when she felt her T-com go off.

''What is it?'' she asked Cyborg through the T-com a little harsher than she'd meant it.

''Terra woke up and Robin wants a meeting about it'' came the reply.

''_Great, this day is just getting better and better''_ she thought to herself.

* * *

Terra was lying in ''her'' bed, thinking about the recent events. She had been alone in the darkness no different from the last 2 years, when she suddenly found herself awake in a bed in what she assumed to be Titans Tower. Her body was numb all over, and she could barely even move her arms, much less her legs. Though, being numb was a clear improvement from not being able to feel anything at all. Being able to feel _anything,_ though it was very faint, sent a wave of relief through her body. She had almost forgotten how it felt to move your arms, or rest in a bed. Though she couldn't really move now either and what happened just a few minutes ago prevented her from getting any rest.

She wondered what would happen now, what they would do with her, what would happen to her. She couldn't understand why they would ''revive'' her just to send her to prison.

''_Why would they do something like this for me? I'm only causing them problems'' _She thought, her resolve to apologize already dissipating.

Suddenly, the door opened and Beast Boy walked in.

---------Earlier----------

''Beast Boy, I don't want you to participate this time. We already know very clearly what side you're on and we can't let that affect the outcome of this. I'm sorry'' Robin said in a serious voice.

''But I-'' BB started, but was interrupted by Raven.

''You know, the sooner you leave the sooner we can come to a decision'' she stated.

Beast Boy didn't like it, but decided to go with it for Terras sake. She needed all the support she could get. He headed for the door, but stopped for a second when Robin spoke up.

''Beast Boy, **don't **visit Terra until we're done here'' he said with a neutral voice. They couldn't let him affect her before they had come to a decision.

''Sure'' BB said before leaving.

----------Present----------

Standing in the doorway, Beast Boy looked straight at her. He had planned on talking to her, but found that, the second he saw her and he knew she was looking back at him, he didn't know what to do. He just stood there with no idea what to do next. Should he say something? Should he walk over to her? What?

An awkward silence filled the room, neither of them speaking. Though Terras silence was mostly because it hurt just to breath. Finally, Beast Boy mustered the courage to walk over to her bed and sit down on the chair he'd been sitting on for the last hours.

''Are you okay?''

She didn't answer.

''Terra?'' he asked.

''What?'' she answered.

''How are you feeling? Cyborg said it was _possible_ you'd be in pain when you woke up…'' he asked with concern evident in his voice.

''Why do you care so much? I almost killed you'' she asked seriously.

''No matter what Slade made you do you're still my friend, and I'll always think of you that, way no matter what you do, because I care about you. We all do'' he answered sincerely.

''Slade never _made_ me do anything. He just gave me the options and I chose them willingly. I don't _deserve_ your worry! How can you care so much about me when I'm such a horrible person?'' she asked, her eyes starting to fill up with unshed tears.

''Terra, you're the only one who thinks that way about you. Even Raven doesn't think that'' Beast Boy said trying to comfort his friend.

''Don't lie BB, I know Raven hates me'' Terra said sadly. ''And I can't blame her for it because I deserve it!''

''Stop saying that! You deserve a lot better than this! You're not a bad person damnit! Raven doesn't like you because she trusted you and you betrayed us not because you're a bad person!'' Beast Boy said angrily.

''You don't understand! I _enjoyed_ fighting you guys! For a while, I even enjoyed trying to kill _you_ BB! I'm not one of the good guys and I won't ever be one! This time, I was the bad guy and I hate myself for it, but it's still true! No matter what I do I always end up hurting everyone and i-i-…'' she said, now with tears flowing openly before, being interrupted.

''I know! I know and I don't care! What you've done in the past doesn't matter; it's what you're going to do and who you are that we care about! You're not that person anymore and you know it! I know you Terra and I know you wouldn't do something like that ever again! Why can't you just accept that we care about you!? Why can't you accept that _**I**_ care about you!?'' Beast Boy shouted, now with tears of his own streaming down his face.

Terra said nothing. What could she say to that?

''_He knows? He knows and he still… cares about me?''_ she thought in disbelief. Why would he care so much knowing what she'd done? How can he still think that way about her? This was so much more than what she deserved!

''Do you have any idea how much it hurts, hearing that you think about yourself like that!? Do you have any idea how hard it's been for me the last 2 years? I've missed you so much and the only thing you tell me when you get back is that you don't deserve this! I don't want to hear you say that ever again because I'm so afraid I might believe you if you say it too much! I trust you with my _life_ and I won't let you be miserable like this! I've thought about you every time I woke up in the morning and it fricking hurts! It hurts so much I can't stand it! To hear you say you don't even _deserve_ being here feels worse than anything I've ever felt in my life!'' Beast Boy shouted, now crying more than ever before.

Terra was literally shocked. Her sense of touch and some of her strength had returned since she woke up, but now she felt completely paralyzed. She couldn't move a muscle, and tears were falling freely from her eyes. She broke down and started sobbing uncontrollably. She closed her eyes and managed to lift her hands to cover her face. Just a few seconds later, she felt two strong arms around her head and realized Beast Boy was holding her. She moved her arms and cried into his shoulder instead, and hugged him around the waist, very much like she'd done in that volcano 2 years ago.

''I'm s-sorry! I'm s-so sorry!'' she said between sobs.

''I didn't m-mean to do all those t-things! I never w-wanted to b-but Slade said…'' she continued between sobs.

''It's okay. I forgive you. It's alright'' he whispered in her ear trying to comfort her while stroking her back.

Though she could just barely feel his hands on her back, she felt so comfortable hearing what he said and feeling his arms around her.

They sat like that for what seemed like forever, but was closer to somewhere around an hour, until she stopped crying and just rested in his arms.

''Are you alright?'' Beast Boy asked with concern in his voice.

''I am now'' she answered, snuggling into his chest.

''Thank you for not hating me anymore, even though I've given you plenty of reasons to'' she whispered sadly.

''I've _never_ hated you Terra'' BB stated firmly.

''I'm really trying to, but I just can't believe you'' She said with a solemn voice.

''There's nothing I can say to convince you, is there?'' Beast Boy asked with an almost playful voice.

''Nope'' she answered, now sounding a little more like the Terra he remembered, even though her voice was so raspy from her recent condition.

''Well, that doesn't matter because you're here now, and I'm not letting you go again, no matter what you say about it'' He stated, now reverting to his old joking self.

''Beast Boy, as much as I wish you were right, I'm not a titan anymore. The others will probably send me of to prison when they're done talking. And even if they don't, they still can't trust me. There's no way for me to stay here'' she said in a depressed voice.

''I'm not sure I agree'' a voice said from the door.

Quickly letting go of Terra – both disappointed at the loss – Beast Boy sprung around faster than he thought possible, to see one neutral Robin standing in the doorway.

''I thought I told you **not** to go here until we were done?'' he said, directing his attention to Beast Boy.

Beast Boy had no explanation what so ever. He thought he'd have time to get out before they got back. He never expected an hour long hug when he went here. Deciding there was nothing to do but accept his fate, he said nothing.

''I suppose it doesn't matter anyway. Saves me time trying to find you'' Robin said to both their surprise.

''Terra, how are you feeling?'' Robin asked, unknowingly copying Beast Boy from before.

Terra had been surprised when she noticed his presence, and her heart sank drastically when he said that part about ''saving time finding him''. Didn't sound like good news.

''I'm… better'' she answered in her raspy voice, hesitating on what to do.

''Good. I have some news I think you wanna hear'' Robin announced.

Looking curiously at him, Beast Boy sharpened his ears subconsciously and listened carefully.

''We've talked this over and we've all come to an agreement. You're right Terra. You're not a titan anymore and we can't completely trust you anymore'' he said with a neutral voice.

Terras heart sank and she almost started crying again. Beast Boy wasn't much better. He was about to speak up, but was interrupted.

''But, we all agree that you are still our friend. Therefore, we would like to invite you to live in your old room again, here in Titans Tower with us'' he continued.

Terra couldn't believe it. After all she'd done, they still wanted her to be one of them? To live with them? This was more than she'd ever hoped!

''But-'' Robin continued again.

''If you want to live here again, one of us will stay behind to keep an eye on you when the rest of us are out on missions. You're our friend, but we still can't trust you'' he finished.

Beast Boy wanted to speak up about that, but decided not to. This was better than he had expected and he didn't want to take any risks.

She could live with this. Heck, she'd though she'd be spending the rest of her life in either ''the darkness'' or a prison cell. This was far better than she could have hoped for.

''Well? You wanna stay?'' Robin asked once again. She had apparently zoomed out.

''Yes! Of course I want to!'' she quickly said, as if the question would expire if she didn't answer fast enough.

''Great, you can move into you're old room as soon as you're healthy again. Also, Raven insisted I tell you that you can't leave the tower without supervision from one of us, and that you're not allowed to use a computer or stuff like that if we're not around. Other than that, you're allowed to walk freely in the tower. I'd recommend you stay away from Ravens room though'' Robin said, uncertain how this would affect the girl.

Terra wasn't complaining though. She doubted she would want to leave the tower within a near future even if she had enough energy to do so, and she really couldn't blame them for forbidding unsupervised connections. Being allowed to walk around the tower surprised her though. This was nothing like she'd pictured it. All this just made her feel even worse over what she's done. At the same time, she felt happier than she'd ever felt in her entire life.

''Yes! I knew it! I _knew_ you'd forgive her!'' Beast Boy exclaimed suddenly and jumped halfway to the roof in joy.

Terra couldn't help but giggle at the sight, despite the situation. It looked so _ridiculous_! Her thoughts were interrupted though, when her stomach growled.

''Um… You hungry?'' Beast Boy wondered.

Cyborgs machines _did_ give her the nutrition needed to survive, but it didn't fill her empty stomach.

''Yeah…'' she answered, feeling ungodly embarrassed.

''I'll go get you something from-'' Beast Boy started, but was interrupted by Robin.

''Starfire thought you might be hungry so she told me to give you this'' Robin said before he brought his hands out from behind his back, showing that he was carrying one of Starfires (in)famous dishes.

It just happened to be the same kind as the first time she tasted it. She couldn't remember what it was called, but she could clearly remember the taste. Sushi and ice cream.

''_Awesome!''_ she thought to herself.

It didn't take a minute before the entire plate was empty.

''I guess 2 years without food really builds your appetite'' Robin exclaimed, amazed at the fact that she still ate as fast as ever considering her state.

Remembering what time it was, Robin spoke up again.

''The others went back to bed right after the meeting so I'm gonna do the same. You should get some rest Terra, your body shouldn't be strong enough to move that much and remain unaffected yet''

As if he'd said a magic word, Terra immediately felt tired, and so did Beast Boy. It was almost 2am after all.

''Goodnight'' Robin said before he took his leave and headed for his own room, leaving Beast Boy and Terra alone once again. After a long pause, Beast Boy spoke up.

''Eh, goodnight'' he said unsurely, and headed for the door.

''Wait'' Terra spoke up.

Beast Boy turned around and waited for a continuation.

''Could you… I mean it's not like you have to or anything… just… like… stay here? Just for tonight?'' she asked, stuttering and blushing more than she would have wished to.

''Sure'' he answered with a somewhat happier voice. Almost as if he wanted to…

He sat down in the dreaded chair and tried to get comfortable enough to be able to fall asleep without breaking his back. Though he felt like staying here was worth the uncomfortable position.

Meanwhile, Terra turned to the side and closed her eyes to get some sleep, when she noticed something she hadn't noticed before.

''Um… Beast Boy?''

''Yeah?''

''Why is my stomach wet?''

* * *

A/N: Muhahaha! Terra's finally up and about! Yay for BBxTerra fluffiness!

I'm really surprised that no one got the game reference in the last chapter, considering it's a popular game. Anyway, the reference was from the games ''Warcraft 3 ROC'' and Warcraft 3 TFT''

Sorry about the RobStar moment last chapter being so… bad xD I really hate it myself so feel free to hate it if you want to. I _might_ change it in the future, If I feel like doing it.

You just have to love BBxTerra moments! I cried so hard writing this chapter! I'm actually not a crying person. BBxTerra is the **only** pairing I have **ever** read/written/seen that makes me cry. It's just so damn sad! Their story is even sadder than Romeo & Juliet!

Hopefully this chapter made you understand Ravens thoughts a little better. I want to make sure you guys understand that I have **purposely** written her to be in the background until now so I could write her thoughts in **this** chapter.

Please go check out my BBxTerra poem after reading this! I want opinions on it and it might motivate me to write another chapter faster! xD

I feel like I'm forgetting something but I can't for the life of me remember what it is…

Meh… Anyway, **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**


	9. Pizza and Beauties

A/N: Really guys, considering I got around 7 reviews within 2 days for chapter 7, it was a real disappointment finding that chapter 8 got **two** reviews **in total. **Guess I shouldn't complain though, considering I've gotten 37 reviews in the single month since I posted the first chapter.

Meh, spacing out… Anyway, I'm just reminding you that I've recently written a poem for BBxTerra and I'd **really** appreciate if you took the time to read it, and if possible, review it xD

I know I said December is a busy month for me so I might not post new chapters as close for a while. Turns out I've got a little more spare time than I thought, so I figured I'd spend it writing this fic for those readers who actually like it :D I expect you guys to appreciate this! xD Also, I want to officially thank everyone of you for helping me reach 600 visitors and 1200 hits!

I've blabbered on long enough, let's just get on with this xD

Disclaimer: I do **not** own ''Teen Titans'' (unless I win the lottery, then I'd buy it ASAP and make a BBxTerra episode official xD) and I do not gain any profit from writing this! The rights to the characters belong to their respective owners! (still not me unless I win the lottery)

* * *

Terra found herself standing in a cave she didn't recognize, yet she felt like she'd been here before. Suddenly she heard foot steps behind her.

''_Who's there?''_ she called out, but didn't get any answer.

''_Hello? Is anyone there? This isn't funny!''_ she calls out, hearing the steps getting closer and closer.

She was starting to get scared. What was going on? Where was she? Finally, she couldn't take it and started running the opposite direction of the sound, which she hoped would lead her out. She ran and ran for what felt like forever, the steps behind her never slowing down and never disappearing. After what felt like forever, she reached a large dome made of rock. It was so large she couldn't see the roof, only shadows, getting darker and darker. The thought of why she could even see anything at all, considering there were no lights in the cave at all, hadn't even crossed her mind yet. She didn't stop running though, and just continued on as fast as she could, hoping to find an exit.

Suddenly, she ran into something. Hard. She fell backwards and landed on her back with a confused expression, wondering what the hell she'd run into. Looking up, she froze in place, not being able to move from fright. It was a statue, and not just any statue. A statue of herself, with her arms stretched out, wearing Slades uniform. Standing up slowly, she was about to turn around and run as fast as she could, but noticed that the foot steps had stopped. She was frozen in place, standing in front of the ''statue'', to afraid to turn around in fear of what she might see.

Suddenly she felt two arms take a firm grip on her shoulders, holding her in place.

''Long time no see, apprentice'' a cold voice said from behind her.

''_No! No I killed you! You're dead!'' _she thought in horror.

As if he'd heard her, he coldly answered;

''Oh, you're not getting rid of me that easily, dear child''

''No! Get away from me! You're not here!'' she screamed.

''Oh but I am my dear. I'm going to take my revenge on you for your little… betrayal…'' Slades cold voice came from behind her, as she felt his hands move to hers and forced her arms into the same position as the ''statue'' of her in front of them.

A cold sensation hit her arms, as she looked down and saw, to her horror, that her hands had turned to stone, and that it was slowly spreading up her arms and down her body. The last thing to turn was her head. Just before her body was fully turned, she could hear his cold voice echo through the cave.

''_Have fun in the darkness_''

She realized she was once again inside ''the darkness'' just like she had been the last 2 years. All alone.

''_No! No! No! NO! Not again! I just got back! I don't wanna be alone again! I finally got out of this! I don't wanna be alone in the darkness again! Don't leave me alone! Don't! Don't!-_

-Don't!'' she screamed as she woke up in the medical section of Titans Tower, dripping with sweat and breathing heavily.

Realizing she was ''safe'', she slowly calmed down and tried to slow down her breathing. It had felt so damn real. She realized her greatest fear right now was to be alone. She felt like she needed to be close to another human. Anything to keep from being all alone again.

Slowly remembering what happened just a few hours ago, she looked around the room to try and find Beast Boy. For some reason she couldn't see him. It made her scared, until she noticed a pressure on her stomach. Looking down, she saw Beast Boy, snoring like a baby, sleeping on her stomach. She went beet red, and was just about to try and wake him up to get him to move when she realized she really didn't mind the contact. She felt safer when she could feel physical contact with someone she trusted. Most humans do.

It was actually kind of funny; he comforts her even in his sleep!

She suddenly felt really calm and relaxed, like there were no dangers in the world. Her fear had dissipated almost the second she felt him resting on her. Nothing could happen if he was **this** close, right? Moving her arm slowly – which was top speed in her weakened state – to his head, she ran her fingers through his hair once before letting her arm rest beside her once again. She felt ready to sleep again; her fear of nightmares gone as she didn't believe even _that_ could reach her right now. It wasn't long before she was sound asleep.

* * *

The day came to Jump City. The sun rose slowly above the horizon, waking up the majority of the citizens in the general area. Now, the sun is like a watch, it's useful for getting up in the morning and you'd think it's a good idea to take advantage of that, though once you try it out, you never want to see it ever again. This was something Beast Boy had learned a long time ago. He therefore kept the curtains in his room firmly **closed** when he went to bed. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't sleeping in his room this morning, as he woke up, being blinded by a ray of sunlight coming from the window.

''Aaaawww dude! Let me sleep!'' he groaned into his pillow. It felt unusually comfortable this morning. Wait, pillow?

He jolted upright, still tired enough to sleep standing, simply to bash his head into the wall behind him.

He fought the **strong** urge to scream out loud, and grabbed his hurting head and curled into a ball in his chair, trying to ride it out.

Eventually though, the pain subsided and he could think straight again. Well, as straight as one can think when one just woke up and bashed ones head into a wall…

Remembering the ''reason'' he hurt his head, he looked down to see what he'd been sleeping on, only to find that he had **once again **fallen asleep on Terras stomach. Fortunately, she didn't seem to have woken up by it.

''_Man I gotta stop doing that!''_

That little ''habit'' could get him in **so **much trouble, he didn't dare to imagine it. At least he didn't drool this time. She'd probably kill him if she found out, so he decided to simply refrain from mentioning it. It had been a pain in the butt to wiggle out of yesterdays little ''talk'' and so he had no intentions of repeating it. Though he kind of liked the feeling of doing it…

''_No! Bad thoughts!'' _he thought as he tried to reject the ideas his teenage brain sent him. Just another reason for him not to use it that much. Who needs it anyway?

Being drawn from his thoughts though, as his stomach growled for something to eat, he started wondering what to do next instead.

''_Should I go eat? Nah, Terra could wake up when I'm gone and get mad at me… what else can i do…? I could go __**get**__ some food and bring it here? Then I'd have an apology if she woke up before I got back! It's perfect!''_ he decided as he **slowly** sneaked out the door, towards the kitchen.

''_What does Terra eat? Well, anything duh… but is there anything special she likes?''_ he wondered as he arrived at the kitchen. Cyborg was already up and watching TV in the living room area. Glancing at the clock, BB noticed that it was almost 12pm. Man, they slept longer than usual.

'' Mornin' ''Cyborg said from the couch.

''What ya doing?''

''I'm just gonna get something to eat for me and Terra'' Beast Boy replied, looking through the kitchen.

''Just don't give her any of that tofu crap unless ya want her to get worse'' Cyborg replied, taking the opportunity to pick on his friends ''unusual'' eating habits.

''There's nothing wrong with tofu! What would _really_ make her worse would be that meat you always eat!'' came the reply.

''Man, some meat would do her good! She's thin as a stick! You don't gain weight eating plants!''

''Tofu ain't plants it's tofu!''

''Does it come from animals?

''No''

''Does it come from fish?''

''No''

''Does it come from water?''

''No''

''Guess what! IT'S PLANTS!''

''You're hopeless!'' Beast Boy replied.

''Anyway, do you know what she could eat? I want a serious answer this time!'' he continued, now serious.

''She shouldn't eat that much at all, considering her stomach hasn't had any food for years'' Cyborg answered, now serious as well.

''She ate an entire plate with Starfires food yesterday and she's still fine. I'd say her stomach can take more than ours ever could'' Beast Boy argued with a somewhat nauseous expression.

''Really? She shouldn't be able to do that without throwing up…'' Cyborg trailed off.

''Maybe the ''stoneification'' paused her body's condition the way it was before it turned?'' he said, mostly to himself.

''Dude, you're not helping! What could I bring her to eat? It should be something special, you know, like celebrating her first meal back or something…'' BB trailed off.

''I dunno, what does she like?''

''Everything, duh…'' BB replied.

''Well thank you for the info grass stain! I could figure **that** out myself! I meant something she likes extra much! Like her favorite food or something'' Cyborg answered annoyed.

''How am I supposed to know her favorite food!?'' BB shouted loudly.

''You dated her for god sake! How can you **not** know it?!'' Cyborg shouts equally loud.

''We went on **one** date! You don't ask stuff like that on the first date!'' BB shouted back, now blushing from having to admit it was a date to _Cyborg_ of all people.

''How do **you** know that? That was you're first one!''

''His first what?'' came Robins tired voice from the doorway.

''Grass stain here is trying to figure out what to get his little girlfriend for breakfast'' Cyborg answered with a grin.

''Don't say it like that!'' came Beast Boys embarrassed reply.

''How am I supposed to say it then?''

''Like, ''He's getting some food for a hot chic'' or something like that!''

''Man, you're stupid'' Cyborg replied.

''Hey! At least I don't need a machine in my head to do math!''

''Actually, you _do_ need a machine to do math…'' Cyborg replied. Sometimes, it's just too easy to do this.

''Will you knock it off you two? You don't wanna disturb Raven do you?'' Robin said, now from the kitchen with a root bear in hand.

''I don't have time for this, Terra could wake up any minute! Do you have any **real** ideas?'' Beast Boy interrupted.

''You're the boyfriend here, it's _your _job to know that stuff. If you can't think of anything, ask Robin!'' Cyborg answered with a **huge** smile plastered on his face.

''And what's that supposed to mean?'' Robins voice came from the kitchen.

''Dunno, go ask Starfire''

''She's not my girlfriend!'' Robin shouted after looking around to make sure Starfire wasn't nearby. He could remember all too well what happened the last time he said that in front of her.

''Wait! Anchovies! She likes anchovies!'' Beast Boy suddenly shouted from nowhere.

''You're gonna give a girl anchovies for breakfast? Yeah, they must be flockin' around ya…'' Cyborg laughed.

''Of course not! I'm gonna get her pizza with anchovies! She used to love it before, why would that have changed?'' Beast Boy argued happily.

''Pizza for breakfast? I gotta try that tomorrow!'' Cyborg bursts out enthusiastically.

* * *

She couldn't remember the last time she had slept this peacefully. No dreams, no worries and no cold! She didn't feel tired at all as she slowly opened her eyes to face the new day. Though, it didn't last long as the sunlight hit her in the eyes the second she opened them. Covering her face with her arms, she slowly tried to sit up in her bed in order to get her eyes more used to the light. She sat like that for a while before she noticed the lack of weight on the lower half of her body. Looking around, she realized Beast Boy wasn't there.

''Beast Boy?'' she asked, her voice still raspy from the lack of usage.

Not getting any reply, she knew he wasn't in the room. He never ignored her when she talked to him. Suddenly the room felt so much darker, she was alone again. Damn it, why did she feel so scared when she was alone all of a sudden?! She wasn't before. Though, it didn't last long, as the door slid open and Beast Boy walked in, carrying a pizza.

''Damn, I was hoping you hadn't woken up yet. I was just getting some breakfast'' he said as he walked over and placed the pizza carton on the table next to her bed.

She could once again relax, as she wasn't alone in the room anymore.

''Pizza for breakfast?'' she asked a little surprised with a raspy voice. Though she didn't really mind it, seeing as she felt like she could _literally_ eat a horse.

''I can go get something else if you want to?'' Beast Boy offered worriedly. Her happiness was top priority for the moment.

''No it's fine, I'm just a little surprised that's all'' she answered.

''Great! I don't think you'd like a vegetarian one so I ordered half with anchovies, hold the mushrooms, just like you used to like it!'' Beast Boy said enthusiastically.

''I still do'' she said happily. She couldn't remember the last time she tasted it.

Happy at getting it right, Beast Boy opened the carton and offered her a slice. She _slowly_ lifted her arm to grab a slice, but discovered that she still wasn't strong enough to lift _anything_, even something as light as a slice of pizza. Though pizza slices tend to stick together so it's really not that weird that she couldn't lift it. Cheese can be so elastic.

''Damn it'' she said quietly, disappointed at her own weakness.

''What's wrong Terra?'' Beast Boy asked with worry.

''I can't even lift a slice of pizza!'' she exclaims with annoyance.

''Don't worry; the pizzas from this place are really sticky! Sometimes I can't touch them either!'' he said, trying to comfort her with his jokes.

''Still doesn't help me right now'' she said with disappointment, man she wanted pizza right now.

''I'll help you'' he said, and blushed in a deep red, before picking up a slice himself and holding it in front of her face to help her eat it.

Man this was an awkward moment, and Terra was sure her cheeks were darker than the sauce on the pizza. Nevertheless, she opened her mouth and took a bite. A big one, and man was it worth it. She had no memory of ever being fed by anyone before, so this was a first, albeit a very embarrassing one, but man this pizza was good! She ate the entire slice in less than 15 seconds, and was eagerly waiting for the next, she didn't have to wait long. The second slice was almost better than the first one. She absently wondered if one could fall in love with a pizza, but was interrupted by Beast Boy starting to laugh.

''What's so funny?'' she asked a little confused.

''This is such a cheesy moment!'' he said and started laughing for real at his own joke, and she joined him almost immediately.

God he'd missed her laugh. After calming down from the pleasures that comes with laughing, they both relaxed.

''Hey, where is this pizza from? It's better than any pizza I've ever tasted'' she asked curiously.

''It's from the same pizza place as we used to go to before. They got a new chef a while after you… turned…'' he said, his face now turning solemn at the memory.

Not wanting to ruin their little moment, he quickly cheered up and tried to focus on the present. In the mean time, Terra had her own trip down memory lane. She remembered the pizza place clearly. The titans had often gone there to rest after a mission. That place had the best pizzas she'd ever tasted, not that she'd had that many before she met them…

''_I wonder if they'd still let me in…''_ she thought, though doubted it, since most citizens probably remembered her part in the plan to take over the city. That was something else she feared, meeting anyone from the city. As if her story with the titans wasn't bad enough, her relation to the public wasn't really what one would call the best. Hell, she wouldn't be surprised if the called the police the moment she was seen.

She was pulled out of her trail of thoughts however, when a worried hand poked her on the shoulder.

''Terra, are you ok? You sort of spaced out'' came Beast Boys worried voice.

''Sorry. Yeah, this is just a scratch ya know?'' she said sarcastically, with amusement in her voice.

''Hey! Bad jokes are my thing!'' Beast Boy said pretending to be insulted.

She giggled slightly before replying.

''Don't worry, I'll never be at your level ''master'' '' she said with a small smile.

God had he missed that smile!

''You are improving young one'' he said quoting Star Wars.

Barely a second passed before they realized what they had just said, and remembered what it could mean. A somber expression passed by Terras features in less than a second.

''Sorry'' he said quietly, ashamed of their little slip-up.

''It's okay'' she answered with a low voice.

''What… What happened to Slade? You said I stopped the volcano and turned to stone, but none of you have mentioned anything about him. Did… did he die?'' she asked seriously.

After a long pause, Beast Boy answered solemnly;

''No. He survived the lava. It's a long story and I think Raven would kill me if I told you.''

He seemed serious so she didn't push it any further.

''Does he know I'm back?'' she just had to ask.

''No, No one besides us six knows'' he assured her.

Letting out a sigh of relief, she dropped back down on to her pillow again.

''Good. I just want it to stay that way'' she said relived.

''Why?'' Beast Boy questioned.

''I don't want anyone to know I'm back. The city hates me and I don't want Slade back in my life. I just wanna stay here with you guys'' she said slowly.

''You can't stay hidden from the world forever. I know it doesn't look like it right now, but I _know_ that the others will trust you again someday, and when they do, the city will realize that you're not evil! You _will_ be a titan again, that's a promise Terra'' he argued heatedly.

''Why can't I just stay here in the tower? I won't bother anyone and I won't cause any trouble! Can't I just stay here with you?'' she pleaded.

That was pretty much how the other titans had it planned out, but Beast Boy had other ideas.

''No! I don't care how long it takes; I _will_ make the others trust you again! You're still one of us and the others will realize that, they just need some time to adapt to it!''

She sighed.

''How do you do that?'' she asked in a semi-happy way.

''Do what?'' he wondered, confused on what she was referring to.

''Make it so I believe everything you say'' she elaborated.

''It's the ears, chic's love 'em'' he replied with a dead serious face.

She laughed. He could always cheer her up when she doubted herself, this was no exception.

He could stare at her for hours. Her hair was so… nice. Yeah, how romantic, her hair is ''nice''. Teens are _supposed_ to suck at romance anyway. She was thinner than normal, even for her, and her hair had lost its gloss, but she was still the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She was even more beautiful when she laughed. He always got so happy watching her laugh. She had such a cute laugh. Of course he'd never _tell her_ that though. That would be to embarrassing.

''_Why's he staring at me? Do I look _that_ bad?'' _she thought quietly, trying to imagine how she looked after two years in a rock. The image she came up with wasn't pretty.

''um… is something wrong? You keep staring at my face…'' she said somewhat sadly.

''Huh? Oh, nothing! Sorry'' He said, snapping out of his daze.

''_Wait, is she sad?''_

''Is something wrong?'' he asked worriedly.

''No, nothing'' she replied in a neutral voice.

''Are you sure?'' he asked, still not convinced. Her sudden change in behavior worried him.

''Yeah, It's nothing''

''You said ''it'', which means you were thinking of something in particular. What is it?'' he questioned her.

''_When did he get so smart?''_ she wondered. Had he been this observant before?

Despite what most people thought, Beast Boy was actually very observant and understanding when it came to people. Well, Terra at least. He's no scientist, but he isn't stupid either.

''I'm ugly'' she admitted.

''Where did _that_ come from?'' he wondered in surprise.

''Come on BB, I've been in a rock for years, I can't really be that much of a looker can I?'' she stated, trying to joke it off.

''Are you kidding me? You're the best looking girl I've ever met!''

Zero point five seconds later he realized what he'd said. He was sure his face could match any tomato by now.

''I-I-I mean you're not the best I've ever seen but you're not ugly! Wait, no! I mean you're good looking! I mean you're not ugly! GAH!'' he shouted before bashing his head against the wall.

''S-so… you think I look good?'' she asked in disbelief.

''Well, yeah…'' he admitted. No sense in trying to deny it if she asked him this straight-forward.

''Thanks''

She was now blushing just as much as Beast Boy was. Though it was really flattering to find out he thought she looked good, this was the first time anyone had ever told her that.

''Heh-heh heh, no problem…'' he laughed nervously.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

''Maybe I should go and throw the pizza carton in the trash…'' Beast Boy spoke up nervously before taking his leave.

She was disappointed he had to leave, but asking him to stay would be to embarrassing after their last discussion. It wasn't until after he left that she realized it meant she was alone again. Despite her efforts, she couldn't help but get at least a _little_ scared at the realization.

----------Living Room/Kitchen----------

Cyborg was sitting in the couch, playing video games as usual, when he heard someone entering. Turning around, he saw that it was in fact two people coming from different doors. Beast Boy came from the main entrance, and Robin came from a side door on the right.

Suddenly, a very devilish idea came to mind, too good to _not_ do.

''Hey, how's your girlfriend?'' he asked, not aiming it towards either off them. It worked perfectly.

''She's _not_ my girlfriend!'' they both answered simultaneously.

Realizing they just fell in to a trap, they both blushed and decided to deny that it had ever happened. Didn't stop Cyborg from laughing at it though.

''Man, it's just too easy to mess with you now'' he said between laughter.

Neither of the present teens considered that to be worth answering to.

Following Beast Boy with his eyes, he was surprised to see that the pizza carton he had brought with him was empty.

''Hey, did she eat the _entire_ pizza?''

''No, I ate half of it. Why?'' Beast Boy replied.

''Her stomach shouldn't be able to take that much food after being empty for so long'' Cyborg replied.

''Don't you know Terra's always been special?'' Beast Boy said, dead serious.

''Funny'' Cyborgs monotone voice answered.

''I don't think he was joking, as weird as that sounds'' Robin said from the other end of the couch, which he had sat down on almost directly after he arrived.

''That's new'' Cyborg answered in mock-shock. (A/N: did **not** mean for that to rhyme…)

''I'm glad to know you think so highly off me'' Beat Boys reply came from the kitchen.

* * *

A/N: I'm crying as I write this chapter, cuz' it meant I had to watch ''Things Change'' again, and that got me really down :'(

I can't help but be amazed at how many of you that thinks I'm a girl! Doesn't the name Mad-MAN-Tobz tell you anything? Just saying cuz' I've always been mistaken for a girl for some reason, especially by asians… I can't help it that I got long hair and smooth skin and got named Alex! xD

Sorry for ending this chapter at an awkward place. I was actually thinking of adding in another scene, but decided against is 'cuz it didn't really serve any purpose. So sorry if this chapter seemed weird but it has been a pain in the butt to write! I already have two **special** scenes planned out for _much_ later in the story, and I simply can't stop thinking about them so I haven't been able to focus all that much on the current time! Also, I'm letting you know that next chapter will be after a time skip off about a month.

Don't think I've forgotten anything so all that's left is my signature:

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! **

I'm really disappointed at how few reviews I got for last chapter! Even the guy who said he'd review every chapter hasn't shown up!


	10. Let's make a date!

A/N: Okay guys, after watching ''BeastBoy's song to Terra'' by Greg Cipes (The _actual _voice for BeastBoy) about a billion times I feel motivated to write some more!

As of now, this story is officially off hiatus! I'll update if I get motivated to, so don't expect regular updates. May update tomorrow, may update in a month, may update in half a year or even a year. It's all up to lady luck if she decides to give back my motivation.

**Just in case you're reading this Lady, could you ask Santa to give me back my Christmas sock from last year? I really miss it… **

Also, I'm just reminding you, in case you've forgotten, that this chapter is roughly a month after the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership over any characters and/or names from the cartoon ''Teen Titans'' and I do not gain any profit from writing this. All the rights belong to their respective owners(NOT ME).

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

* * *

Chapter 10

A month had passed since the ''revival'' of Terra, and life was mostly floating on like normal, except for the odd absence of super villain activity. Though that wasn't something the teen titans were thinking about. If you get a break, why complain? No, the subject that was on everyone's minds was something entirely different; the return of the former member, to be precise. Although she was still _far_ from her normal self, physically speaking, her body had healed surprisingly well. She still couldn't walk or lift anything major - major being anything larger than a football – and her voice had regained its normal tone, to Beast Boys absolute joy, and her hair was slowly regaining its former glow. Out of all her physical ''problems'' though, there was one specific activity that she considered both a blessing and a curse, walking. It was a curse, because she couldn't stand not being able to walk and feeling so helpless, but a blessing because it meant Beast Boy often stayed with her to make sure she was alright and helping her get to different places. ''Helping'' meaning she basically hung on to him while trying to walk, thought it mostly ended with him carrying her on his back. Lately though, she had had enough strength to at least stand upright and walk at least a few meters. Though she still needed help getting on and off her bed to begin with, and her ''walking'' was more like ''sneaking around _very_ slowly'' than actual movement, and she found that she often lost balance and had to grab on to whatever happened to be nearby more times than not. And that ''whatever'' just happened to be Beast Boy most of the time. This time happened to be no different from that.

''Woah!'' she exclaimed as she once again lost her balance and tried to grab on to Beast Boy's arm before hitting the floor, but failing, and falling backwards, simply to land on her butt, _again_.

''Are you _sure_ you don't want me to stand behind you? That was the ninth time you've done that in the last twenty minutes'' Beast Boy commented, obviously amused.

She got so grumpy when doing this, which he thought was _very_ cute.

''I told you I don't _need_ it!'' she said with a confident/annoyed voice, before once again losing her balance and falling on her butt.

''_Now_ do you need it?''

She didn't like answering when she was sitting down, it made her feel smaller than him, even though they were the same height now.

''Fine! Just help me instead of standing there smiling like an idiot!''

''I can't help it, you're so inspiring!'' he joked before helping her up _again, _and positioning himself behind her in case she fell again. Now just happened to be the first time she fell the other way.

Her cheeks flushed red as she heard him laugh at her misfortune. She couldn't blame him; she would probably have done the same thing in his shoes.

''Can't we call it a day?'' she asked in a neutral voice. No reason to fuel the fire.

''You're the one who wanted to start training, it's your choice.'' Beast Boy answered.

''That's not what you said yesterday when I took the last slice of pizza, you had me training all day!'' Terra grumbled.

''That was different, you tricked me to look away and stole it!'' Beast Boy argued heatedly.

''It's not _my_ fault you look **up** when I shout ''look a dead bird!'' '' she shouted back.

''Is to!''

''Is not!''

''Is to!

''Is not!''

They continued their little bickering for a few more minutes before they agreed to simply disagree. After leading her back to the bed she had been staying in for the last month, he sat down on the stuffed chair he had replaced the old uncomfortable one with. The first couple of nights had basically broken his back; he'd had a hard time standing straight for days.

Ever since the first night when she had asked him to stay, he'd slept in there with her every night. She'd never asked him to ever since the first time, and he'd never asked if he could. It was sort of an unspoken arrangement between the two. And neither of them was complaining. Though that wasn't how Cyborg saw it. The first days had been the worst. Every time he left the room Cyborg had made some sort of comment that could make a _rock_ blush. (A/N: no pun intended…)

The most common being somewhere along the lines off:

''_Hey Romeo, slept with your girlfriend again?''_

He was starting to understand how Robin felt when they teased him about Starfire. Speaking of which, they had disappeared together quite a lot the last month, and neither Cyborg nor Beast Boy wasted any chances they got to remind them off it. Though – to Beast Boys misfortune – Robin had apparently realized that he had the same leverage over Beast Boy as Beast Boy had over him in this particular situation, and the situation off Cyborg and Robin teasing Beast Boy happened basically just as often as BB and Cyborg on Robin. Cyborg was _so_ lucky he was the only one who didn't have anything to be teased about.

Well, anything he wasn't _proud_ off anyway.

She slowly lay down on the bed and visibly relaxed as the strain on her legs stopped. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment. That short period of time between straining your muscles and relaxing them had always felt blissful. Numb. Even though relaxing was comfortable, that to put a certain amount of strain on your body if you lay there for too long. But that short moment always felt the same no matter how often it happened. It's consistent. Something that had been rare for her to find in her previous life.

Sitting on his chair next to the bed, he watched her relax. She always looked so happy during that short time. To him it was the image of a sleeping angel.

''_Heh, that's so cheesy''_ he thought to himself. He really didn't mind though.

Seeing her so blissful always made him happy. She had always seemed to have this sadness in her eyes before, and it was still there now at times. This peaceful moment was the only time he had seen her completely at peace for a long time, even though it only lasted for a few seconds.

The first time these moments started he had just stared at her. After he realized they were a reoccurring event, he'd made up a plan on how he wanted to do. He'd wanted to completely memorize her features ever since that time, but he found it impossible because it only lasted for 2-3 seconds tops.

And so he decided to focus on only one point every time and change that specific location once he had memorized it. He had (actually managing to restrain himself and save the best for last) memorized her entire face, except her eyes, which were now the focus of his attention.

Some people have eyes to large to really fit in with their facial features, and some are too small, but Terra's were just perfect. They just fit in with her face perfectly, almost like they were sculptured by an artist. (A/N: once again no pun intended -.-)

''_They're perfectly shaped, perfect size, perfectly placed, blue like an ocean''_ he summarized to himself.

''_Wait, __**blue?**_'' He realized –to his own surprise – that she was now looking back at him. She didn't say anything though, even if her cheeks were _suspiciously_ pink.

They sat like that for quite some time, but quickly snapped out of it once they realized what they were doing and looked away, both blushing slightly. Neither of them could think of anything to say, and the moment became awkward.

''So…'' Terra started, trying to break the tension. ''You think the others will ever trust me again?'' she continued sadly.

''I _know_ they will'' he answered.

''Raven doesn't even _look_ at me when we're in the same room, and the others don't talk much either'' she argued sadly.

''Terra, we've already been over this. They will trust you in time, I know it, and deep down so do you''

''I know I know. I just can't stop thinking about it. I still remember how it was before I… left… and I miss it'' she said while suddenly becoming very interested in her feet.

''You'll just have to give Raven some time, and you shouldn't be worried about Robin and Starfire, they haven't really talked to _any_ of us. They've been running of together all month'' Beast Boy said with a smug smile on his face.

Terra giggled. He loved hearing that sound.

''You think they're making out when no one's watching?'' Terra suggested.

''Eeeeww!''

''Oh come on! It sort of romantic you know'' Terra pouted.

''Sorry if I don't want to imagine two of my best friends making out on a couch'' Beast Boy retorted.

''Don't judge it before you've tried it!''

''Is that an offer?'' he teased her, earning a blush from the girl while she turned her head away in embarrassment.

''D-don't be silly!''

''That's odd, you usually like it when I'm silly!'' he argued.

''That's different!'' she replied heatedly.

''How?''

''Well… it's… because… It just is okay!'' she weakly argued.

''Why do all girls use that as an argument?'' he sighed.

''Because we know better'' she simply stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

''If you're so smart then why don't you rule the world?'' he joked.

''We do! Don't you know all great men are secretly controlled by their wives?''

''Really?'' he asked wide-eyed.

''Yeah, absolutely true'' she said before they both started laughing at their own antics.

''But seriously-'' he started, but was interrupted.

''Beast Boy serious? I think hell just froze over'' Terra laughed.

''I asked a serious question'' he continued. She stopped laughing the moment she realized what he was talking about. She blushed madly and stuttered out.

''W-well… I-I-I… D-dunno I m-mean I-I… '' she stuttered before being interrupted by laughter.

''Got ya!'' he shouted between laughter.

After snapping back to reality and realizing what just happened she blushed even deeper than before.

''You jerk!'' she shouted before throwing her pillow straight in his face and open mouth.

''Ha! There're real feathers in there!'' she shouted triumphantly as Beast Boy began coughing at hearing her words. He may love her laugh, but for the moment he wouldn't mind it if she stopped it.

''Ya know what? Just kidding!'' she shouted out at the top of her lungs, grasping her stomach as she laughed so hard she almost fell off the bed.

''Oh man it hurts so much to laugh but it's so worth it!''

''Very funny'' he said with a neutral voice as her laughter began to die down.

''Sorry, but it was'' she smiled, and so did he.

''Yeah, I guess it was'' he admitted.

''There's not actually a lot to do in here you know'' she pointed out.

''Yeah'' he agreed. Then a thought hit him.

''I got an idea!'' he exclaimed enthusiastically.

''This doesn't sound good'' she joked.

''Now I might not want to share it because of that'' he threatened.

''Oh come on, please?'' she begged, sending him the dreaded ''puppy look of doom'' that no human male could ever resist.

''Let's go out'' he blurted out.

For a moment she just sat there looking at him as if he'd grown a second head.

'' 'scuse me? A-are you asking me out?'' she hesitantly asked with a blush returning to her face.

''Ah, I didn't mean it like that!'' he panicked. Her face visibly dropped a little at that.

''I-I mean let's go _outside_ and do something! Like, catch a movie or eat something'' he suggested.

''Oh! That sounds fun but, that's sort of hard in my condition'' she pointed out.

''It would be great training for you, and if you fall I'll be there to catch you! Come on, what do you say?'' he said in a whiny/exited voice.

''Well, okay then. If you insist'' she half joked. He _did_ have a point after all.

''Awesome!'' he shouted.

''Would you mind leaving the room?'' she asked.

''Huh? Why?'' he wondered.

''I'm _not_ going out in hospital clothes'' she stated firmly. ''And I don't want you here when I change''

''Oh! Right! I'll just… wait outside then'' he said before leaving the room to wait for his ''date''.

---------------A Few Minutes Later---------------

***Knock Knock***

''Terra? Are you done?'' Beast Boy's worried voice came from the other side of the door.

''Yeah, I guess so'' she said and told him to come in. Doing as he was told, he opened the door and walked in, only to face his friend dressed in a pair of her old clothes. Though they were pretty roughed up.

''Well, I see the first thing we gotta do at least'' he stated. Terra looked at him confused.

''What?''

''Go shopping for new clothes you could wear'' he answered.

---------------At The Mall---------------

''So, what store you wanna go to?'' he asked her.

''No idea'' she replied.

''I thought girls were supposed to be experts at stuff like this'' he asked completely seriously.

''I'm more of a tomboy really. I don't see the big idea with fancy clothing and stuff like that. Get a pair of pants that works and a shirt that's not too ugly and you're done'' she told him.

''_I think I like her even more now than a minute ago…''_ he thought jokingly to himself.

''So I take it you're not looking for the girly section?''

''The guys section got better stuff. It holds longer and isn't as fancy as the girls section'' she explained.

''So off to the guys section it is!'' he said with an enthusiastic voice.

It wasn't that far really, but it took longer than it should have due to Terra's still weak body. It still hurt a little when walking, and her legs were still very weak.

Reaching their destination, they both headed for the shirt section.

''What about this one?'' she asked as she held up a shirt she had found. She remained firm when it came to keeping her clothing style, and as such, the shirts she picked out were all about the same size as her last one, just with different colors and patterns and logos. This particular shirt was pitch black with nothing on it, and long sleeves that would cover her arms, and a cut that ended just below her belly button, but still showed a little stomach. Though she didn't really consider herself to have much to show off.

''That looks great!'' Beast Boy commented. Granted he'd said the exact same thing about anything she'd picked out, it was still nice to get his approval.

''Great, I'll take it then!'' she exclaimed in joy.

''Okay, I'll go pay for everything'' Beast Boy said.

Altogether, they had gotten her four new shirts and three new pairs of pants.

''You go see if there's anything else you'd like in here before we leave okay?'' he asked.

''Okay'' she answered and walked off.

She carefully studied the ails for something she might have missed earlier that she might want, but found nothing. Soon getting tired of the tedious action, she found her mind wandering. She thought about the other titans, wondered if they would ever trust her, about Slade and if she would ever be truly free from the torment of remembering all she had done for him, and she thought about Beast Boy. She was so focused on the fought, she didn't notice that the rows of clothes stopped and she left the section of the shop. She _did_ however notice it when she bumped into someone.

Now, seeing as her body was already weakened because of her previous experience, and the fact that whoever she bumped into was clearly larger than her in mass, she had absolutely no possibility of standing straight after the impact, resulting on her falling on her butt, giving her a feeling of déjà vú.

''Hey watch where you're going!'' she heard a female voice say. Looking up, she saw that the person she had bumped into had also fallen over, but was standing up again. However, as soon as she noticed Terra on the ground she seemed surprised, and visibly stiffened. Terra began to worry that this woman might actually recognize her as the same girl that took over the city.

''I-I'm so sorry! I didn't see you when I was walking, I'm so sorry!'' she said with a little bit of panic slipping into her voice.

The woman –who didn't seem to be more than 20 – seemed to snap out of her daze and replied with a sort of distracted voice.

''It's fine, You need some help?'' The woman asked.

''N-no I'm fine'' Terra answered and tried to stand up herself, only to fail and fall back on her butt after a few inches.

''Here'' the woman offered and stretched her hand out.

Terra took it and stood up with her help.

''T-thanks'' she thanked the woman before turning around and started walking back towards the guys clothing section. She noticed her legs hurt more now than before, and she didn't feel very well. Her right leg felt even weaker than her left, which resulted in a slight limp every other step. That fall must have been nastier than she thought.

The moment she got back into the male section, she saw Beast Boy coming over with a worried expression on his face.

''What happened?'' he asked with a concerned voice.

''I just fell, no big deal, really. I feel kind of strange though'' she answered.

''You're limping'' he stated.

''I don't think you're body can take that much right now'' he said with a worried voice.

''It was just a fall, nothing serious'' she argued, but was immediately proven wrong when a wave of dizziness hit her and she almost fell over again.

Luckily she caught herself before anything happened. It didn't go unnoticed by Beast Boy though.

''See? You need to rest'' he stated firmly.

''I don't wanna go back yet'' she whined.

''What else could we do?'' he asked.

''We could go see a movie? It's dark and if we sit far back the speakers won't be too loud either'' Terra suggested.

''Are you sure that's a good idea in your condition? It's still pretty loud in there''

''Yes I'm sure! Trust me, I'll be fine'' she argued.

''What should we do with the cloths we've bought then?'' he asked curiously.

''Just leave them in one of those lockers outside the shops that you can use while you're in other stores that doesn't allow you to bring stuff in'' she suggested.

''Good idea'' he agreed.

Soon they were happily walking – Terra holding onto Beast Boy's shoulder for support – towards the cinema.

After buying their tickets, they went to stand in queue for the snacks. However, some lady in the front was making a fuss over some popcorns, so they decided to just walk on in. Auditorium 2f. After looking around a little they found their seats. It wasn't exactly far back, but still a good distance from the speakers.

''I've never heard of this movie before'' Terra admitted.

''I've heard it's pretty good'' Beast Boy assured her.

It looked like she was about to say something else –judging buy how she turned her head left towards him – but stopped herself as the room darkened and the movie started.

The movie was rather good. Certainly not the best of them all but not bad either. Pretty average. Though it was both romantic and fun at the same time.

Though Terra's mind was occupied with something else than the movie.

She pretended not to notice when he tried the old ''yawn-stretch-hold'' maneuver on her but chickened out halfway through. She even pretended not to notice when his hand subtly moved over hers. However, she noticed that his face visibly faltered from her lack of reaction. She felt kind of tired, and the room was dark so he couldn't possible see her face, so she decided to be a little bold and rest her head on his shoulder. Good thing he couldn't see her face in the dark, or he'd see the burning red blush adorned on her cheeks. She could actually _feel_ him lighten up at the contact.

They sat like this for the rest of the movie, only being interrupted by someone in the back's cell phone going off. It didn't matter though, since the movie was almost over, something that the both of them didn't look forward to.

Alas, nothing lasts forever, and they eventually had to leave. They both stood up, Terra in a half-asleep state.

''Hey, wake up sleepy head'' he said.

''Hm.. wah is it?'' she asked with her eyes still closed.

''As much as I like this, we have to leave or the employees might come and throw us out''

''I don wanna!'' she whined in her sleep.

At that he laughed.

''C'mon, I got an idea on what we could do'' he told her.

''If it involves moving I don't wanna do it'' she stated.

''Don't worry, it's not a long walk'' he assured her.

---------------A Walk Later---------------

''Where are we?'' Terra asked with her eyes still closed. She'd been resting on his shoulder since they left the cinema and she figured he'd lead them right so she took the opportunity to rest her eyes.

''Open your eyes'' he said.

As she did, the first thing she saw was a large add.

*Ben's* was written in red lights, surrounded by other lights shaped like 2 buns to create the basic form of a hamburger.

''For apple pie, this is the best right?'' he reminded her.

''Yeah'' she said slowly, still surprised at the sight before her.

''Though that old waitress you knew isn't there anymore'' he told her. ''You want a bite?''

''Yes'' she answered eagerly before they walked in, arm in arm.

They walked up to the counter and sat down in time to see a man walk out of the kitchen. He noticed them and walked over.

''Terra! It's been quite a while since we had you here! What have you been up to?'' the chef asked curiously.

''Oh, um… a little bit of everything I guess you could say, it's nice to see you again Arnold.'' she answered.

''That certainly sounds interesting, but what's happened to you?'' He asked after noticing her body condition.

''I was in an accident'' she made up.

''Oh, must have been terrible!'' he exclaimed.

He suddenly turned around after seemingly notice something.

''Hey Jo-jo! Come here'' he shouted.

The woman walked over, and Terra immediately recognized her as the same woman she had bumped into at the mall.

''Hey! You're that lady I bumped into at the mall! Thanks for helping me up'' Terra said happily.

''Josephine, this is Terra, an old regular, and a good friend of ours'' Arnold said with a smile.

''Nice to meet you again'' the waitress said.

''So, what do you two want eh?'' Arnold asked happily.

''Apple pie'' they both said at the same time, earning a hearty laugh from the man.

''Tell, you what, just because you're back after so long, and you're little ''company'' –'' he said, sending a meaningful glance to both of them, making them both blush quite a bit, seeing as they were still arm to arm. ''- This one's on the house okay?''

''Thanks!'' they both said once again simultaneously, earning _another_ laugh from the man.

---------------Later-------------

The two teens were walking towards the medical room Terra had been staying in for the last month. The time was after bed time, and they were both really tired.

''Man, why do we need so many stairs?'' Beast Boy complained.

''Can't we get an elevator or something?'' Terra agreed.

''There is one, but it doesn't go here'' Beast Boy explained.

''Great'' she said sarcastically.

After a few more stairs, Terra gave up.

''I give up! This is taking to long!'' she whined.

She was tired, and she needed sleep. Looking around, she remembered her old room was around here.

''Hey, isn't my old room around here?'' she asked sleepily.

''Yeah it is, just on the other side of that corner'' Beast Boy explained, having memorized her rooms exact location long ago.

''Follow me'' she said and started walking towards the room.

Once there she opened the door and almost collapsed at the mere sight of her bed.

''Finally!'' she shouted and walked over to her bed, only to collapse on it and fall asleep within seconds. In her sleepy state, she had completely forgotten she was still holding Beast Boy by the arm, and had therefore pulled him with her to the bed. When she collapsed on the bed, he had no choice but to follow her down.

'Um… Terra?'' Beast Boy asked groggily, but to no avail. The girl was already asleep.

At first, he tried to wiggle out of her grip, but found that he just couldn't get her to let go without hurting her. As tired as he was, his logical side was somewhat clouded, and so he decided to just go with it, and not much later, he was sound asleep. A good ending for a good day.

* * *

A/n: IT. IS. FINISHED. I've sat up from 21.00 to frickin' 03.50pm just to finish this chapter as fast as possible for you guys so **you better damn appreciate it!**

On a side note, if you've read my other stories, you will probably find the content in this chapter suspiciously ''similar'' to another one of my stories. A cookie to the first one to find the link! They are actually the same time-line and story-line! :D

Remember: **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! The more reviews I get, the faster I will update!**


	11. Depressing Red Color

**A/N: **So, after watching ''Juno'' for the first time ever and loving it, I feel happy enough to sit down and write again! (Don't worry, Terra's not pregnant or anything xD)

So I see I've lost quite a few readers during my hiatus. Before the break, I had around 400 visitors a month, now I'm down to around 180… *cry* I miss you guys! xD

! I really really really want opinions and reviews, or I might lose my inspiration again! I will confess that, due to the hiatus (caused by loss of inspiration and motivation) I have completely forgotten the plot of the story. I remember all the fun stuff I wanna write (like last chapter) and most of upcoming chapters (like, one **big** event coming up), but after that it's blank. Still, I will do my best to think up a good story so don't worry!

**Warning: This chapter will be the first chapter to contain material not suitable for children below 15. I will not force you out of here, but neither will I force you to read it. If you are sensitive towards mature content I advise you to leave this story now. This story will contain some amount of blood, heavy injuries, lemons and descriptive violence. If you do not know what ''lemons'' mean in this context you are most likely not old enough to read them, in which case you should not read this story. After this chapter, this story will be bumped up to M-rating.**

Do I have anything else to say? No? Guess that's it then. Wait! That's right:

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership over anything related to ''Teen Titans'' nor do I gain any profit from writing this. This story is completely fictional and all the rights to the show ''Teen Titans'' belongs to their rightful owners. (Not me!)**

* * *

Soft. That was the first thing that hit her. The second thing that hit her was the realization that she was lying spread out. Way to spread out to fit on her bed in the infirmary. She slowly opened her eyes to get an idea of exactly where she was, when she felt movement next to her. After adjusting her eyes to being open, she immediately froze as she realized the ''movement'' next to her was in fact Beast Boy. Sleeping. In the same bed.

''_Oh my god what's he doing here?! How did we get here? Where _is_ here?!'' _She mentally panicked and blushed before the events of yesterday came crashing back.

She calmed herself down and realized something she had missed before. She was holding his upper arm firmly. Now, judging by how he was lying, and the fact that she was holding his arm, she realized that she must have dragged him down with her last night. She blushed even deeper. Before she could get any further in her trail of thoughts though, the movements became stirring, and as the stirring stopped, she realized with horror that he was waking up. She jolted into a sitting position, removing her grip from his arm, and tried to act as if nothing had ever happened.

* * *

Soft. That was the first thing that hit him. The second thing that hit him was the lack of pressure on his right arm. He slowly opened his eyes, only to be greeted by an angelic sight. Terra was sitting up in the bed. What made it even more angelic than usually though, was the fact that it was morning. Morning meaning: ''Sun shining in from the windows and hitting her frame perfectly from the side''. She looked so peaceful. If only he'd known the turmoil currently going on inside his friend.

''Morning'' he greeted sleepily.

''Morning'' she replied, equally sleepy.

Nothing else was said as Beast Boy slowly sat up next to his friend in a sleepy manner.

''So what's up?'' he asked jokingly.

''Well, I'd say your hair is'' she said with a smug smile, looking at his head.

''What?'' he asked confused before realizing what she meant.

''AH!'' he screamed in a manly (not) manner at the discovery before trying to fix it with his hands.

''_How can I get bed hair when I haven't even moved!? Seriously!'' _He mentally screamed.

Terra only giggled at his (failed) attempts at fixing his hair before reaching out to help her friend.

''Here, let me help you'' she offered and ran her hands through his hair to loosen up the mess and try to get it to settle down. That went on for about five seconds before she realized what she was doing, and the awkward position it had put them in. Her face was _directly_ in front of his, with her hands still tangled up in his hair. Beast Boy had frozen the second she had initiated the act and was now blushing madly as he looked her straight in the eyes. Not that he had much of a choice in their current position, and neither had she, seeing as she was doing the same thing. They were locked in a trance for a good fifteen seconds before Terra came to and quickly looked away, still blushing madly.

''I-I think your hair looks great as it is w-when I think about it'' she stuttered, trying to break the tension in the air.

''Yeah, thanks'' he hesitantly replied.

From that, silence ensued.

_Silence~_

_Silence ~_

_Crickets~_

_Silence~_

This continued until Beast Boy noticed something in front of the bed. A table with two trays on it, and a note.

''Hey what's that?'' he asked aloud.

''I don't know'' Terra answered, now getting interested.

''There's a note'' Beast Boy stated.

''Well, read it''

After reading it to himself first, he hesitantly replied;

''I don't know if I want to…''

''Oh come on'' Terra complained before snatching the piece of paper out of his grasp and reading it herself. In hindsight, she wasn't sure if she regretted it or not.

* * *

_Couldn't find you at the infirmary. Found you here and left you your breakfast on the table when you were sleeping. Nice job man! Didn't think you had it in ya! W_(-.-)_W Cyborg-_

* * *

She blushed madly at that last part. She made a note to kill Cyborg the next time she saw him. To hell with forgiveness, he's gonna die.

Snapping out of her thoughts, she realized Beast Boy had already begun eating his food. After hearing her stomach growl loudly she began eating herself. Egg and bacon, and lots of it. She always ate the eggs first. Mostly a habit more than anything. Tasty. She ate about half of the eggs and was going to start on the bacon, but realized she had no appetite for it. The image of green bacon flashed in her mind in the fraction of a second before she decided to leave it be for now.

They ate in silence. Well, Terra ate and Beast Boy stared at her since he was already done. Of course she pretended not to notice. Once she finished he offered to dispose of the trays and leftovers.

''I think I'll take a shower'' she declared.

''Cyborg cut off the water to your room when you left. You can use my shower though. Cyborg installed private bathrooms for all of us after we realized one bathroom didn't work with 5 people'' Beast Boy offered sheepishly.

''Sure. Where is it?''

''It's behind a door in my room''

''Okay, thanks!'' Terra said as she walked out towards his room.

Not long after she'd left, he realized too late that he still hadn't cleaned his room, and that she would see what a mess it was when she got there. Not much to do about that now though. He just hoped she wouldn't think of him as a complete pig after this. He picked up their trays and started walking towards the kitchen.

Once there he put them down on the counter. He didn't feel like doing the dishes right now, so he laid down on the couch and closed his eyes to get some rest.

* * *

Terra was walking towards Beast Boys room when something she did not want to happen, happened. She bumped in to Raven. She seemed to bump in to a lot of people now days.

''Sorry, It was an accident'' she apologized hesitantly after the impact with her head hung low.

''I'm sure it was'' Raven replied monotonously.

''I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to'' Terra tried again, now getting upset over the fact that Raven didn't believe her even with small things like this.

''If you say so'' the grey-skinned titan replied uncaringly and walked off.

''Raven, I really didn't mean-'' she started but stopped as the dark haired girl walked out of hearing range, knowingly ignoring the blond.

''I'm sorry…'' she whispered to herself and continued on towards Beast Boys room, now considerably more depressed than before.

She entered the green shape shifters room with her head hung low and a depressed expression on her features. She looked around his room to try and find the door he had mentioned, but discovered that the complete mess in there made it impossible to even see the walls of the room. She started searching through the mess to find a door, but had no luck. All she found was more junk. She was just about to give up when she found the door behind a mountain of clothing. However, before she reached it, she discovered something else of interest right next to the door. Beast Boys laptop. It stood on a rather short table next to his bed, which just happened to be just a few inches from the door.

She _knew_ she wasn't allowed unsupervised internet connections and that she would most likely get sent to prison in a second if they ever found out she broke the rule, but curiosity got the best of her. This was _Beast Boys _laptop. This small device contained information on all his interests and all the things he liked. What he was thinking about, and what he enjoyed doing. If she could just find something about him that she could use to repay him for all he'd done for her, it would be worth the risk, right? Of course, the fact that she would give anything to know more about him was not affecting this in any way. Nu-uh. Never.

She hesitantly walked up to the machine placed on the table and tried to start it with as little sound as possible. She was sure no one was around to hear it but it felt better to be on the safe side. Kind of like how people tend to whisper to each other when they talk at night even though they are both wide awake.

She jumped when it started working at full engine, sounding way louder than she would have wished. She quickly looked around just to ensure no one else was there. No one was of course.

She let out the breath she had been holding and focused back on the task at hand. The starting screen was nothing special. His background however, was. It was a picture of her. She blushed at the knowledge. Trying to focus on her goal she started looking around for things he liked or things she could do to make him happy. Sometimes, she felt like the world hated her more than usually. She found nothing what so ever, and was about to give up when she realized she didn't check his favorite sites. She clicked up ''Internet Explorer'' and the little icon saying ''Favorites''.

Jackpot. It was full of saved links.

''_Let's see, what does he go to the most?'' _she thought to herself.

* * *

_Most visited sites:_

_Youtube_

_Google_

_KingOfPranksters, home of Pranking_

_Free Forum Teen Titan's Forum and Fun_

_Watch Naruto Episodes Online_

_Watch Bleach Episodes Online_

_Watch OnePiece Episodes Onine_

_COMICS. BOOKS._

* * *

''_Well, this doesn't help me at all''_ she thought with disappointment. She was about to turn off the computer and take her shower when her eyes landed on one of the sites.

''COMICS. BOOKS.''

According to the computer, it was often visited, and it was the only link on the list he had written in capital letters.

''_That __**has**__ to be special''_ she thought hopefully and clicked on the link, praying it would help her.

It did not. In fact, the site was not something she had expected at all. _Ever._ The screen was now filled with various links, movies, previews and pictures of naked women in various positions. Terra sat in shock. Not because of the discovery itself, more from surprise than anything. _Every _guy had their ''interests'', and she knew Beast Boy would most likely not be any exception. Boys watching this stuff was pretty normal, and by no means horrible to find out about. No, what hit her was not anger or anything like that. It was a feeling of hopelessness.

''_This is the kind of girls he likes?''_ she thought with a painful stab to her chest.

''_This is the body he likes?'' _she was now close to tears. She looked _nothing_ like the girls on this site. There wasn't a single one of them with breasts smaller than a C, and their perfect curves were completely out of her league.

She looked down on herself, her flat chest and her thin body that was bordering to anorexic, and felt nothing but dread as she couldn't help but compare herself to the girls on the screen in front of her. Her ribs weren't visible anymore thanks to all the food she had gotten the last month, but she was still far thinner than the average girl her age. She knew that she could never hope to get those perfect curves, and that perfect chest or that special sway on her hips. That had never been a problem before, but Beast Boy apparently considered it attractive. She had never wanted it before, but now she could do nothing but long for it.

She quietly turned off the computer and went to take her shower, now more depressed than she could ever remember being before in her life.

* * *

Beast Boy awoke by the sounds of the TV. Rubbing his eyes sleepily and looking around, he saw that Robin was the one to turn it on. In fact, he was sitting not far away from Beast Boy, just zapping through channels.

''Tired?'' The leader asked in a friendly manner.

''Sort of'' came the answer from the green elf.

He stood up to go fix the dishes from earlier and found Cyborg at the counter, crying in a cartoonish fashion. You know, that comic cry when a cartoon character cries for a completely trivial reason, like a glass of spilled milk? That silly cry added for comic relief.

''Uh… What's up dude?'' Beast Boy asked carefully.

''What's up? WHAT'S UP? LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE! I swear to god your contagious!'' the cyborg whined, pointing at the leftovers from this morning.

''Uh… What'd I do?'' the green titans asked confusedly.

''Look at Terra plate. Do you see _anything_ special?''

Taking a look at the plate of the resident geomancer, he found nothing but some half-eaten bacon.

''I don't get it''

''Just look at it! Last time, she could haul this stuff down in less than a minute and still want more! You've contaminated her!'' Cyborg accused him.

''What are you talking about dude?'' Beast Boy asked now more confused than before.

''The Bacon! Look! All the egg is gone but she's barely even _touched _the meat!''

''Aren't you overreacting a little? Maybe she just wasn't hungry'' Robin interjected from the couch.

''Oh I'm not! I've been checking it the entire month! Every day she eats less and less meat, and now she hasn't even _touched_ it!'' Cyborg clarified. Beast Boy just looked stunned.

''You've made her a vegetarian!'' Cyborg pointed an accusing finger at the resident grass-stain. ''You've ruined her!''

''What!? I've not once told her to stop eating meat! I didn't even know about it until you just said it! And even if she _did_ become a vegetarian, there's nothing wrong with that!'' The shape shifter argued back with heat.

''You shouldn't jump to conclusions guys. You should ask _her_ before you assume things'' Robin pointed out, being the oh-so-wise leader of the group.

''He's right'' they both agreed and let it drop for the time being.

At that moment, Starfire came in through the door.

''Friends! It is a most glorious day, would you not agree?'' she exclaimed with a happy smile on her face.

''Yeah it is'' Robin agreed, to the amusement of both Beast Boy and Cyborg. They now had a common interest that would guarantee a truce for at least a little while.

''Too bad we don't have a _fire_-place, it would look _beautiful_ at a day like this'' Beast Boy said teasingly, putting clear emphasis on ''fire'' and ''beautiful''.

''Yeah, but I hear it's gonna be a great night too. No clouds and lots of glittering _stars'' _Cyborg continued the joke, putting emphasis on ''star''.

Robin of course picked up on it immediately, but couldn't actually express his opinion about it due to Starfires presence. She had of course not noticed it, which only brought more amusement to the situation, and because of it, made it take an interesting turn of events.

''Robin, would you care to join me on the roof for the watching of the clouds?'' Starfire asked politely, unknowingly making the situation far worse for the boy wonder, and more amusing for the remaining 2 male titans present.

Since he knew that she was unaware of the situation and thought their two friends were merely making small talk, he couldn't turn her down without hurting her. Which left him no choice but to agree to the suggestion in front of both Beast Boy and Cyborg,

''Sure''

''Wonderful!'' The tamaranian girl squealed in joy before grabbing her ''boyfriend'' by the arm and started walking off with him.

''Oh, I almost forgot! Beast Boy, how is Terra doing? I have not seen her since the day before yesterday'' The orange-skinned alien asked with honest curiosity.

''She's fine, she's taking a shower but she seemed happy when she left'' he said with a dreaming smile on his face. If only he'd known her current situation.

* * *

Another drop of water hit the floor of the shower. Though just like many before it, it didn't come from the crane, but the eyes of a girl. One of the walls had a sort of bench-shaped form built out from it to provide a place to sit on if whoever took a shower would wish for it. However, Terra was not sitting on it. She was sitting up against the wall to the right of it with her knees brought up to her chest and her arms in a circle around them. Her hair was covering the top part of her legs as the water kept showering down on her naked form. The water was warm, but not too warm.

She had been sitting like this for half an hour, crying against her knees.

''_Why does it always go so wrong for me? Everything I do goes wrong, and no one believes me when I try to be honest''_ She thought to herself.

''_Why do I deserve this? Why couldn't I just be born in a normal family with a normal life?''_ she thought, but no matter how much she thought about that, she would never wish her life to be like that for real, because that meant she would never have met Beast Boy.

_Beast Boy_. The only person who had ever understood her. The only person that had honestly cared for her without demanding the same from her, even though she gladly cared for him in return.

That thought just brought her deeper into depression and sorrow, because she knew he'd never think of her as anything more than ''just another friend''. He would never like her like that. Her body was the complete opposite of what he apparently considered attractive. Her body was ugly. Her sickly thin arms and legs and her flat chest, and her curve-less stomach and butt. Everything about her was ugly. She wished she had another body. One with more curves, and more voluptuous breasts, a body that would make Beast Boy more attracted to her.

She raised her head a little to look at something she had been thinking of for the last twenty minutes. Something she had never considered before, and didn't get happy from thinking about. Yet she couldn't stop thinking about doing it. Beast Boys ability to turn into animals could sometimes leave him with a large amount of body hair, and as such, he owned several razors. All of which were located in this very bathroom. The urge to use them hit her, and even though she didn't want pain, the urge to do it kept increasing until finally she couldn't take it anymore.

She slowly stood up and walked out of the shower, picked up one of his razors, and walked back in.

She just sat there looking at it for several seconds, if not minutes, without moving an inch. Finally, she brought the razor to her left arm and pushed it lightly against her skin.

It hurt a lot. It hurt like hell, actually, and the razor hadn't even pierced her skin yet. She started to egt second thoughts about this, but the urge only got stronger despite the intense pain coursing through her arm. Finally, it pierced her skin. Not deeply, but not too shallow either. Despite the pain, she started to slowly move the blade down her arm and towards her arm. She was not stupid and had no intentions of dying, so she had wisely enough only cut the backside of her arm, and not the front where all the major arteries and veins were located. After a few inches, she retracted the razor from her skin, and started on another cut. After a while, her left arm had eight bleeding wounds, about 4 inches long, some of them even crossing each other. She cried even harder than before. It still hurt like hell, and combined with her mental depression, she literally felt worse than she had ever felt before.

Trickles of blood were now dropping onto the floor, mixing with the constant rays of water from the shower. It wasn't long until the urge returned, and she felt the need to begin on her other arm. She didn't _want _too, but for every cut, the urge lessened and she felt a little numb for every time. The numbness helped dampening the pain she felt, and drove her to cut another one. She didn't stop until she had almost identical wounds on both arms, and her blood was now dripping onto the floor from both her cut arms. She hugged herself as she tried to stop crying and find some sort of consolation, or something that would stop her urge to mutilate her body.

_Beast Boy_

The image of that site flashed through her mind again, and she cried even harder. She firmly grabbed the razor once again and hesitantly started cutting shallow gashes across her stomach. Her _imperfect_ stomach, nothing like those girls he looked at. After the third cut, she couldn't take it anymore and threw the razor on the floor in front of her and looked down on her now scarred body. She turned off the water, but didn't feel like getting up, so she just sat there and air-dried.

After a while, she slowly stood up and walked out of the shower. She stood in front of the full-body mirror and looked at her mutilated body. The wounds had closed enough to no longer bleed by now, but the marks would not disappear anytime soon.

''_I look even worse than before…''_ she thought sadly, though she was no longer crying, she still felt the pain and mental depression on the inside, and it hadn't lessened. She checked herself for any bloodstains and tried to erase any trace of crying as best she could before getting dressed again. She would never let anyone else find out about this. They would just think she's insane.

She slowly dried the few parts of her that were still wet – something that was very painful with her bruised arms and stomach -, and tried to get dressed in the least painful way. Luckily for her, the clothes she had brought to change into were long sleeved and long enough to cover both her arms and stomach in black cloth. She couldn't let Beast Boy see her like this. After looking at herself in the mirror one last time to make sure there was no trace of what she had been doing, she unlocked the door, and left the bathroom.

* * *

**A/N: **So, this chapter really hurt to write. I really really like Terra, and it's just so sad to write her in such pain *cry*. Anyway, I apologize if this was a bit to descriptive for some of you readers out there, but I personally believe that the more pain one suffers through, the better it will feel in the end once it's over with. Sorry for it being short. Only about 4000 words.

So, what did you guys think of this chapter? A bit too much? Not enough? Please, share.

EDIT: Just realized i forgot to mention something in this A/N. Terra is not stupid okay? Nor is she suicidal. She has no intention of killing herself and she is by no means stupid. As such, none of the wounds are that deep. Deep enough to bruise for quite a while, but not deep enough to be fatal.

Also, I'm glad to tell you that next chapter will be really positive. I'm not sure if I will add a certain dramatic part in it or save it for the chapter after that yet. All depends on what mood I'm in.

Anyway, This chapter has been absolutely unique for me to write. I have never written anything like it before, and as such I want/need your reviews more than ever to tell me if I did good or bad on it. So this chapter you need to review even more than before! I don't care if it's just:

''Great Chapter, can't wait for next!'' Just review!

Also, you see this thing? ------------------------------------------------------------------------**CLICK IT**

...................................................................................................................................VVVVV

.....................................................................................................................................VVV

.......................................................................................................................................V


End file.
